Mind games
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi are going on a week vacation with their friends, but Sachiko has a secret that is starting to cause her a little trouble. (I'm terrible at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone so here is the first chapter of the story I was talking about at the end of Isolation. This story is as similar as much as it is different from things I've done before. I hope you like this idea as it is a bit out there for MSGM in my personal opinion. That being said I'm excited for this story and this particular chapter has taken a lot of time, I've restarted it 4 times. Anyways, this story jumps right into it so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"How big is this salad?" Yumi asked as the waitress thought for a moment as she made an approximate size with her hands as Yumi thought for a moment. "Alright, I think that will be plenty, can I get that?"

"Sure, did you want that with the chicken breast or without?"

"With, please," Yumi said as she glanced to the menu one last time to ensure she read everything right before giving it to her waitress.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked after collecting Yumi's menu and moving to the next person which happened to be Yumi's Onee-sama, Ogasawara Sachiko.

Sachiko was sitting unresponsive lost in deep thought which was evident by the look on her face.

_What is she doing?_

_Is she alright._

_I wonder if her and Yumi are having and issue._

_Sachiko the waitress is waiting on you, now snap out of it._

Sachiko jumped to life as she glanced around the table before looking towards the waitress and back down to her menu which she realized she hadn't even looked at yet. "S-Sorry, I'll just get what she got," Sachiko said as she motioned to Yumi who was looking at her with concern in her eyes.

_I hope everything is alright with her, I want her to relax on this week away from home not worry about things back here._

Sachiko just smiled at the way she usually did and that smile told Yumi that she would explain what was going on later.

_We need to talk after this._

Sachiko glanced towards Youko who just simply gave her a quick glance as an acknowledgment that Sachiko had understood her. "Is everything alright, Sachiko?" Youko asked as Sachiko smiled at her and gave a nod.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep very well last night," Sachiko replied as Yumi frowned a little bit.

_I knew you shouldn't have called her that late._

"It's my fault, I kept her up on the phone last night," Yumi apologized as Sachiko shook her head.

"It's not entirely your fault, I could have told you I was tired," Sachiko chuckled as she put an arm around Yumi and pulled her close to reassure her everything was fine. Their relationship as petite soeur and Onee-sama had grown very close. In fact they were now best friends and the previous formalities that Sachiko had once required on Yumi were gone for the most part. Yumi could get away with calling Sachiko by her first name and Sachiko was no longer awkward about receiving hugs from Yumi. Though this comfort level was only with Yumi, Sachiko wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her aside form the occasional hug when greeting or leaving her friends.

_You couldn't say no to that girl if she was asking you commit murder._

Sachiko glanced around the table still holding her smile as she read her friends faces, but saw nothing that would give away who thought it.

"Can't say no to Yumi-chan, can you?" Youko asked with a smile as Sachiko shrugged trying not to show any form of embarrassment.

_That's not true, it would just be rude I'm sure, so she just put up with me. This really is my fault._

Sachiko glanced over to Yumi who now seemed to be the one carrying the troubled expression. "I think I need to get a little fresh air for a moment. Would you join me, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced up to her and smiled with a nod before standing.

_I wonder if something is going on between them._

Once outside Sachiko looked up at the stars and took a deep breath before looking down to Yumi, "do you believe me that I was simply just tired?"

_Because of me._

"Yes, I believe you," Yumi answered in an almost questioning tone as Sachiko remained neutral faced with that thought in Yumi's mind.

"You know I like when you call me at night, it makes me very happy," Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow at her. "Truth be told though, I'm excited about this trip, I keep imagining what things we will d...do..." Sachiko said as her dream from the night before, the real reason she had not been able to sleep crossed her mind again.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked noticing the awkward look on Sachiko's face.

Sachiko smiled before waving a hand at her, "everything is fine, I just remembered I forgot to pack something is all."

_Something is going on that she won't tell me, but I don't think she wants me bothering her about it. It's her business after all not mine._

"Yumi you still don't believe me do you?" Sachiko asked as Yumi remained still for a moment before shrugging.

_Lately you've been hiding things from me, I know you well enough to know that. . ._

"I still think it's my fault that you stayed up late," Yumi said as Sachiko sighed before placing her hands on Yumi's shoulders and looking her right in the eyes.

_This is just like that dream. . ._ Sachiko thought before speaking. "Yumi, I assure you, my sleepiness has nothing to do with you calling me or interrupting or anything like that. In fact you calling me was exactly what I needed last night, it got my mother out of my hair for awhile. If something was truly wrong, I would be a lot more than just tired."

_I guess she does have a point. Besides we've talked like that many times before._

"Now before we go back in there I want to ask you something," Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to spend the night? We can leave from my house tomorrow morning and have fun all night tonight," Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"I would like that very much," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled.

_Such a pretty smile. . ._

"Good then let's eat and on our way home we can stop at your home and pick your things up," Sachiko said as Yumi nodded before taking Sachiko's hand and being led back into the restaurant.

_She is smiling, whatever you did worked._

_No hickeys that I can, how dissapointing. . ._

_I wonder what they talked about._

_If Yoshino drinks her water that fast she is going to have to go to the bathroom soon._

Sachiko just simply smiled as she pulled Yumi's chair out for her before taking her own seat. "I hope we didn't miss anything too exciting," Sachiko said as Sei grinned. "I wasn't talking to you," Sachiko quickly added as she looked to Sei who just frowned.

_Probably not as exciting as what you two did out there_

"The waitress refilled your waters," Rei shrugged as Sachiko glanced down to the glass in front of her

"We were just talking about tomorrow," Touko said as Yumi and Sachiko glanced to her.

"Speaking of which, Yumi will be riding with me," Sachiko said as the other girls looked over at her.

"We're not riding together?" Yoshino asked as Sachiko shook her head.

"Unfortunately not, I have matters to attend to tomorrow morning before I can leave. Yumi and I will be showing up a few hours late, but I have already called ahead and secured us a room," Sachiko said as she felt a little light headed for a moment.

_So it happens there? _Sachiko thought as she regained her smile before anyone could notice anything wrong.

_I wonder what she has to do tomorrow morning, I hope I won't be intruding._

Sachiko took a drink of her water as the conversation at the table went back to normal. Once the attention was off of her, she pulled out her cellphone and sent Yumi a text message.

Yumi glanced over towards Sachiko once she felt her phone buzz because sitting next to her she could see that she was sending a message. This wasn't the first time Sachiko had done something like this however, so Yumi understood it was only for her.

"_No one needs to know sleeping in is our excuse," _the text message read as Yumi smiled, she had just discussed last night how she wasn't looking forward to waking up super early to start the two hour long drive.

"So what are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Touko asked as Sachiko and Yumi rejoined the table conversation.

"Aside from settling in at the hotel, I think we are just going to look around town and relax. That is what this vacation is all about, just getting away from everything for a full week," Youko explained as the waitress came by the table with a few others holding the big trays that had all of their food.

"We will be sharing a room," Sachiko whispered as she leaned close to Yumi who just nodded.

_One week alone with Sachiko, that sounds amazing. . . I wonder if we will share a bed?_

"Here are your salads," the waitress said as Sachiko moved out of her way so their food could be placed down. It was also a way to cover her slight blush from Yumi's thought.

-X-X-

"I want to talk with you tonight," Youko said as Sachiko glanced over to Yumi who was with the rest of their friends talking outside the restaurant. "This one is obviously bothering you, at least tell me if it's dangerous."

"It's not dangerous," Sachiko answered looking back to Youko, "it may be life changing though."

Youko raised an eyebrow as she noticed Sachiko look back to Yumi.

_It has something to do with her, doesn't it?_

"Yes," Sachiko answered as Yumi turned and looked at her before smiling which Sachiko took as her queue to rejoin her. "I will call you tonight and tell you about it."

"I'll keep my phone on," Youko simply replied as the two walked towards the group Sachiko immediately joining Yumi's side.

"Are you ready to go?" Sachiko asked as Yumi nodded.

"Well then I think we will probably be going, thank you for inviting us," Sachiko said as the group of girls turned their attention to them.

"Oh come on, we are all friends here you can drop the formalities," Sei teased as Sachiko chuckled a little.

"I suppose you are right for once," Sachiko responded as she saw Touko give Yumi a goodbye hug. "Anyways, we will see you all tomorrow."

"Have a good night," the rest of the girls said as Sachiko turned to Youko for a brief moment.

"I'll call you about when we will be arriving tomorrow, have a good night, Onee-sama," Sachiko said with a smile before turning to walk away with Yumi in hand.

_I will talk to you later tonight._

Sachiko just simply smiled as she led Yumi towards her car and opened the passenger door for her. "For the beautiful lady," Sachiko said as Yumi blushed a little before getting in.

_There is no way she thinks I'm beautiful._

Sachiko kept a straight face through this thought though deep down in bothered her that Yumi did this to herself. Once she had closed the door Sachiko walked around to her side of the car and got in after waving another goodbye to her friends who were still talking.

"That was good," Yumi said once Sachiko's door was shut and the car was started.

"It most certainly was, but it wouldn't have been nearly as fun if you weren't there," Sachiko replied as Yumi smiled before glancing out the car window.

_She always says things like this, but I wonder if she truly means it. If she does then I have to wonder what it is I'm feeling when she tells me things like this. . . It makes me happy when I'm the center of her attention._

Sachiko glanced towards Yumi who was oblivious looking out her car window as Sachiko drove. The restaurant was only a few minutes from Yumi's house, which was only a few minutes from Sachiko's.

"I'm even more happy that you are spending the night, I really enjoy when you're with me. That is why this week I think we will have a lot of fun together," Sachiko smiled before glancing out her car window thinking of her dream.

"I'm happy we got a room together, it will be like a sleepover every night," Yumi said as Sachiko turned her head back towards her nodding. "I just wonder why Touko-chan wanted her own bedroom, she could have stayed with you and me."

_It's probably because of that talk we had a few weeks ago. . ._

"She has always liked her privacy, I'm sure she just doesn't want to share a room. She will be nearby if we need her though," Sachiko said as Yumi nodded.

_I wonder what talk her and Yumi had a few weeks ago and why it makes a difference about our rooms," _Sachiko thought as the car came to a stop in front of Yumi's house.

"Do you need any help gathering your things?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shook her head as she climbed out of the car.

_My room is a disaster there is no way I'm letting you of all people see it._

"No, I just have one or two bags and my parents will probably want to sit and talk if you come in," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled at her.

"I will wait out here for you then," Sachiko said as Yumi walked towards the house.

Sachiko sighed once Yumi's front door closed, her mind was a mess right now. Yumi's thoughts were odd today to say the least. "She likes being the center of my attention?" Sachiko asked herself as she looked towards Yumi's house and feeling something weird in her heart for a moment, it was almost breathtaking.

"_You're feeling it again. . . I wonder if this is what she if feeling?" _Sachiko thought as she looked at the steering wheel in front of her before thinking about Youko. _I wonder if I should tell her?_

"_Do you want to come in?" Yumi asked leaning against the doorway as she looked to Sachiko with a look that made her feel something strangely familiar._

Sachiko put a hand to her head as she remembered more of the dream.

"_We have this room all to ourselves tonight," Yumi said with a seductive smile as Sachiko stepped past her and into the room while Yumi shut the door behind her._

_. . ._

"_Just relax, I'll do everything. . ."_

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked as Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts and glanced over to see Yumi standing by the passenger door. Sachiko opened the trunk from her keys as she took a deep breath and wondered how long she was sitting like that.

Yumi just looked at her weird for a moment before going to the trunk and putting her bags in it. Once she was back in the car she looked at Sachiko oddly, "are you sure something isn't wrong, it's not like you to zone out."

Sachiko just simply smiled for a moment before starting the car, "I was just thinking about everything I had packed. I think I have it all so I won't just be packing all night."

"I'm sure it will be fine, if you think about it too much, it might stress you out," Yumi explained as she glanced towards Sachiko.

"I suppose you are right, I'm sure everything will be fine," Sachiko said as she turned off of Yumi's street.

-X-X-

Sachiko walked up the few steps turning to ensure Yumi was still with her as the front door to the Ogasawara mansion opened. "Good evening," a servant bowed to both Sachiko and Yumi as they entered the house.

"Please let us take these bags," the servants said as Sachiko glanced to Yumi who just smiled and gave up her bags, something she wouldn't have done when they first met. She had been to the Ogasawara mansion enough now to know that the servants don't take no for an answer very well.

"Bring them to my room please," Sachiko said as the servant bowed before turning and making their way down the hall. "Do you want anything to drink Yumi?" Sachiko asked as they took of their shoes and started walking towards the kitchen.

_I wonder if she has any juice? Just get water it's easier._

"Water would be nice," Yumi answered as Sachiko smiled grabbing a glass out of the cupboard.

"Are you sure? We have juice you know."

"Oh that sounds good," Yumi said as Sachiko opened the fridge and asked what type of juice Yumi wanted.

_Oh that is the really expensive apple juice, I wonder if she is alright with me drinking this?_

"Here you are," Sachiko said as she poured Yumi's glass before filling her own cup with the juice. "We've got plenty more where that came from so have as much as you like."

Yumi gave a nod as she picked the glass up and took a drink of it. _Oh it's so good, this is way better than the stuff my mom gets at home._

Sachiko laughed at this as Yumi looked at her confused, "it's nothing you just made a weird face when you took a drink is all. I hope it wasn't because it didn't taste good."

"No it was delicious," Yumi said shaking her head as Sachiko turned and put the jug back in the fridge. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well we could go to my room and watch a movie or play a game. We just recently got a new movie that I think you will like. I could have some popcorn made and we can watch it right in my room," Sachiko offered as Yumi thought about it for a moment.

"Can I take a shower first? I'm afraid I won't have time tomorrow morning if we are in a big rush," Yumi asked as Sachiko nodded.

"Of course, I'll just get everything ready while you are in," Sachiko said as she grabbed her glass of juice before motioning Yumi to follow her to her bedroom.

Sachiko and Yumi were greeted by Sachiko's personal maid as they approached her bedroom. "Oh, Yumi-chan, I was wondering whose things those were on Sachiko's bed. I should have realized it was your stuff you are the only one of Sachiko's friends who stays in her room when over," the maid explained as she patted Yumi on the head with a smile before opening Sachiko's bedroom door for them.

Yumi always liked Sachiko's maid, she was a lot different than the rest of the servants at the house. She would play with them, tease them every now and again, and always had a smile. Yumi always liked to think she had a big heart.

"Do you think we could have some popcorn, we are going to watch that new movie I got," Sachiko asked as her maid looked to Yumi surprised.

"You are going to be sticking to Sachiko's side all night if you watch that movie," the maid said shaking her head, "that movie gives me the creeps."

"Is it really that scary?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shook her head.

"It's not even a scary movie, she is just teasing you," Sachiko sighed as the maid laughed.

"I just love seeing your reactions Yumi-chan, has anyone told you you're really cute when your scared?"

Yumi nodded, "Sachiko has."

_Sachiko called her cute. . .? I wonder if there is something going on here, that girl has never said anything was cute._

"Well she wasn't lying," the maid smiled, "I will go get your popcorn ready for your movie."

"Thank you," Sachiko bowed as the maid walked past them. "Why don't you take your shower now, I will call Onee-sama quick and then we can watch the movie."

Once the bathroom door shut Sachiko pressed the dial button and headed out of her bedroom and towards a nearby guest room so she could talk in peace.

"Is Yumi in the room with you?" Youko asked immediately as Sachiko shook her head even though she was on the phone.

"No, she is in the shower right now, so we will have to make this quick."

"This was about your dream right?" Youko asked, "what happened, you said it involved Yumi-chan and it was life changing, so what is happening?"

"She. . . I mean, I... We. . . Well this week. . ." Sachiko said never able to make a clear sentence, she was quickly realizing what sharing this dream would tell Youko. It was something she wasn't even sure she was fully prepared for.

"Sachiko you are not making any sense," Youko said interrupting her as Sachiko stopped herself and sighed. She had told Youko about her mind reading, this couldn't possibly be any worse than that.

"Yumi is going to do something this week that is life changing," Sachiko said unable to tell the truth.

"Life changing in a bad way?" Youko asked probing for answers she could tell Sachiko was beating around the bush.

Sachiko shook her head as her mind raced with many thoughts about Yumi and her feelings for her, "no."

"Does she do something to someone?" Youko asked as Sachiko remembered her dream vividly for a moment.

_Sachiko glanced down and saw Yumi's hand slowly make their way into the front of her pants._

"Yes," Sachiko said a little breathlessly as she sat on the bed in the room, just like the other times this thought had crossed her mind her legs felt weak.

"Is this person someone we know?" Youko asked as Sachiko moved her head back and forth debating whether she should say it.

"I can't answer that," Sachiko said immediately putting her hand to her head feeling stupid for lying.

Youko sighed easily realizing whatever it was Sachiko was hesitant to say, "well if it's Yumi, this week, and not bad what does she do meet someone that changes her life?"

"Yes," Sachiko answered covering her mouth and wishing she could take the words back.

"Wait, what? Yumi meets someone on this trip? I thought your dreams were only short, how could you know it's life changing?"

"Because of what they do. . ." Sachiko said even though her mind was just repeating, _"shut up, shut up, shut up!"_

The phone line went silent for a moment as Youko's mind worked quickly to make sense of the story.

". . . Because of what they do. . .? Sachiko there is only a few things that can happen in a day with meeting someone that is life changing, especially for a girl," Youko said as Sachiko bit her bottom lip. "Sachiko, I'm only going to ask this once, you know I can tell if you are lying to me, so answer truthfully. Does Yumi get pregnant on this trip?"

Sachiko's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head, "Onee-sama!"

"Sachiko answer me truthfully, you know I'm not afraid to ask the tough questions."

Sachiko remained silent for a moment before sighing, "No, Onee-sama, she doesn't get pregnant. . ."

"Does she meet her husband then?" Youko asked as Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"What, no, Yumi doesn't meet any boys," Sachiko said mindlessly out of annoyance which she immediately regretted. Did she say that because the thought of Yumi with someone else bothered her, Sachiko shook her head.

". . .It's you isn't it, Sachiko?" Youko asked as Sachiko opened her mouth but remained still not able to speak as the phone line remained silent. ". . .Sachiko what is going on?"

"I don't know," Sachiko simply answered as she put her head down, she swore Youko could read minds sometimes.

"Sachiko, do you have feelings for Yumi?" Youko asked calmly as the phone remained silent for quite awhile.

. . .

. . .

". . .Do you hate me now?" Sachiko finally asked as Youko took a deep breath.

"You know you really had me afraid for Yumi-chan there," Youko answered as Sachiko raised an eyebrow feeling a very large mix of emotions. After another moments silence Youko figured she should say something, she knew Sachiko was probably beside herself at the moment. "Would you like to tell me about these feelings? I think it could help you calm down a little bit."

Sachiko just shrugged before laying down on the bed and closing her eyes, "they're strong enough to make me not even realize a waitress is talking to me. They are keeping me up at night, and when Yumi is near I'm constantly over analyzing everything she thinks in hopes that it's about me. . ."

"And are they?"

"Yes," Sachiko answered after a moment.

"Then I don't see anything wrong with this," Youko said as Sachiko exhaled her frustration. "This is still bothering you."

"I just told you I have feelings for Yumi-chan and you don't even protest, I don't know what I'm supposed to think."

"I think I can understand that. For tonight just relax and have fun with Yumi, don't let this bother you, she is more aware of your moods than any of us, which I guess after hearing this makes sense. If she likes you Sachiko and comes out to you this weekend then let it happen, especially if you have feelings for her. You should probably go check on her though, I just wanted to know that no ones life is in danger. You have a good night, I'll see you two tomorrow," Youko said as Sachiko said her goodbyes before hanging up the phone and staring at the ceiling.

"Should I have told her that Yumi seduces me?" Sachiko questioned to herself before sitting up in the bed and glancing towards the door. "How do we go from not even confessing our feelings to. . ." Sachiko shook her head thinking of the dream.

_Sachiko stopped running as she took a deep breath and glanced up to see Yumi approaching what appeared to be a small room that had direct access to the outdoors. The building itself looked like an old time hotel of sorts, Sachiko couldn't really tell, it had Japanese styling in it's architecture._

"_Do you want to come in?" Yumi asked leaning against the doorway as she looked to Sachiko with a look that made her feel something strangely familiar. She almost couldn't look at her for longer than a few seconds, that look was draining as much as it was luring. Then again Sachiko didn't feel drained, she felt something different, her heart was racing and her mind had many thoughts rushing through it. When she got closer to Yumi she realized what it was that she was seeing and what it was that she was feeling. Yumi looked extremely seductive and Sachiko was starting to feel anxious about what might happen._

"_We have this room all to ourselves tonight," Yumi said with a seductive smile as Sachiko stepped past her and into the room while Yumi shut the door behind her._

_Sachiko stood still taking deep breaths until she felt two hands on her waist followed by breaths on the back of her neck._

"_Just relax, I'll do everything," Yumi whispered as Sachiko glanced down and saw Yumi's hand slowly make their way into the front of her pants._

Sachiko took a deep breath as she relived the dream for a few minutes before standing from the bed. "I should probably go back now."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so if you can't tell Sachiko has the ability to read minds in this. . . Had to give that a few dots to sink in, now if that sounds utterly stupid stick with me here for a second! I got this idea from a show called Kotoura-san which I personally loved. I have exact specifications as to how this power works and it will be explained throughout the story, but don't worry she can't lift Yumi's skirt with her mind. That would be more of a Shizuma and nagisa thing imo. Anyways, her mind stuff is very tame im my opinion, though I have altered the way it works from Kotoura-san a little.

That being said I need to ask here, is it hard to follow the mind reading parts. **Sachiko's **thoughts are all followed by Sachiko thought or put in a place where I believe they will be obvious they are her own. The thoughts in this though aren't meant to exactly be said by the person she is "hearing" which is how I view her power. That is why the Yoshino drinking too much water thing was in this because it was showing that she doesnt' target one, it's just kind of taking everything around (will explain more later!) I just want to make sure that they are easy enough to follow, I will make them extremely obvious if it's tought to understand, but I'm trying hard to not do that. Just let me know please!

Alright now for the last part of this note, I figured i would tell you about the other starts to this story that did not make it in. The original idea for this story was a lot more fun than isolation. When I started it, this story it was all meant to take place at the school as usual, all three of the original stories start with Sachiko waking up. The dream at the end of this story was actually the start of the 3rd restart, which was exactly what I needed for this chapter to come along. I at first had Sachiko reading every servants mind around her and forming a kind of negative view of her parents, but then I had Sayako also think of the servants a little negatively, which resulted in Sachiko not being very happy.

The second idea was basically the same, it would be at the school and revolve around their friends as usual, but again it just turned out weird, I really didn't like it. The third one where she had the dream was the interesting one, I started her out with that dream waking up completely shaken by this dream, she was distracted, confused, and to top it all off Yumi shows up early at her house which causes her to kind of act oddly. The issue was why Yumi was over there it didn't seem right, but then I realized I didn't want Sachiko freaking out like that because again, it was just kind of odd to me.

I thought about it a lot and then I came up with this idea which was a thumbs up in my head, so now I'm doing it this way which I won't go into for obvious reasons.

I know this was a really long note but I'm always interested in that type of stuff so I figured some of you might be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if it was too confusing I will fix it quick to make it easier to understand and going forward will label the thoughts. ANyways long A/N! thank you for reading if you got here and I hope you like it so far, it's moving fast with a confession in the first chapter huh :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright, so first off it's been almost 1 month. Trust me this month has been torture for this chapter. One school started and it's demanding quite a bit of attention, I have one project orientated class that is ridiculous. Anyways, the other problem is tht if I were to combine all the times I've started and tweaked this chapter alone I would be posting probably close to 15k words here. That being said this chapter may be a little rough around the edges, but I hate making people wait. The other thing is this chapter is where the rated M stuff starts to come in. If you've read my stuff before you know that I don't go into detail too much (so much so that I've been told to switch things to rated T), but it's mainly a comfort thing and the fact that I'm not entirely interested in super detail like some are. I'm sorry to disappoint if you are one of them looking for that. However, I am trying to go a little farther, I want to try and get a little more comfortable with it. Which is one of the two goals I have for this story right now. Anyways, this is a big chunk of text of an authors note. I'll have a little more down below but I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Sachiko leaned her head against her bedroom door as that dream played through in her head again. She felt stupid for telling Youko she had feelings for Yumi. Admitting such a thing and then having to sleep in the same bed as that person. Sachiko just sighed again as she grabbed the door handle, it wouldn't do her any good sitting out here thinking about Yumi.

"_Telling someone doesn't make it any less awkward," _Sachiko thought as she opened her bedroom door and took a step inside. She practically fainted when she saw Yumi sitting on her bed with her hair down wearing a silky red nightgown.

Yumi glanced up from the small diary she was writing in before smiling at Sachiko who was having anything but innocent thoughts, "did you get ahold of Youko-sama?"

. . .

. . .

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she blushed a little, she had never been stared at like that before.

Sachiko instantly snapped out of it when Yumi said her name as she took a breath and went over to her dresser to fake doing something, "I'm sorry, I just. . . . . You look really good in that."

_She thinks I look good? Does that mean she was… checking me out?_

Yumi blushed deeply at this thought as she quickly noted it in her diary before closing it and setting it off to the side, "t-thank you."

_You have to stop blushing, if she sees you blushing what will she think? Calm down, she was just complimenting your night gown. She meant nothing by it._

"Do you have all your things packed?" Sachiko asked as she moved something on her dresser before moving it back so it looked like she was actually doing something.

"I think so," Yumi said as she quickly climbed out of Sachiko's bed and went over to her bag to look.

"Well if you ne—" Sachiko lost her voice as she turned around and saw Yumi bent over looking at her bag, her nightgown may have been a little short. Not that Sachiko minded, but she wasn't focusing very well. All she could do was turn back around and scold herself again.

"_Why of all times are these feelings here?" _Sachiko thought as she pictured Yumi's hand going down the front of her pants again. She could only close her eyes and take a deep breath to try and relax. _"That dream is going to be the death of me, this feeling in me is. . . sexual. I cannot be feeling this right now," _Sachiko continued thinking as she felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump a little.

"Are you alright? You stopped speaking in the middle of your sentence and turned to your dresser like you needed help standing, you aren't sick are you?" Yumi asked curiously as she put a hand to Sachiko's forehead, "hmm, you feel kind of warm."

Sachiko blushed slight as she stepped away from Yumi's hand and smiled before turning towards her bed, "I'm fine, I assure you, it's just a little warm in here is all."

"Really? I'm a little chilly myself," Yumi said as Sachiko shrugged before realizing she should probably change into the clothes she would be sleeping in.

"Why don't you climb into bed then? I'm sure you warm up quicly under the blanket," Sachiko said as she headed towards the bathroom. "If you're still cold by the time I'm dong changing I'll give you a big hug and warm you up."

"Aren't you already warm though, that would just make it uncomfortable for you being snuggled close to me," Yumi replied as she grabbed her diary to put in her bag before bed.

"_You are entering dangerous territory," _Sachiko thought to herself as she pictured her snuggled close to Yumi followed by that dream yet again.

Sachiko shook her head before turning to Yumi briefly, "if you're cold then there will be no way I'll be uncomfortable being warm." Once inside the bathroom she leaned against the door and took a deep breath, "just change your clothes and go to bed. This is just like any other time she has slept over."

"_You've never gone to bed with her ready to tear her nightgown off before though. . ." _Sachiko thought a moment later as she sighed.

"This night is going to be harder than I thought. . ."

-X-X-

Sachiko groaned as she felt her shoulder being nudged by something. She wasn't fully awake yet, but she was starting to register what was going on even if she wasn't opening her eyes. The night before had been just as tough as she thought with crawling into bed and snuggling close to Yumi. It turned out Yumi had been cold which only bothered Sachiko more. It was reason to cuddle close to her while feeling the way she felt. If Yumi could have read her mind she would have seen only indecent thoughts.

In the long run Sachiko found it hard to get to sleep the night before as she experienced many breathtaking feelings from having Yumi in her arms while feeling like she was.

"It's time to wake up," Yumi said as Sachiko groaned again before rolling over onto her side. Yumi sighed as she got on her knees so she could try and wake her easier. She leaned over Sachiko to look at her face making sure she wasn't already awake.

_Alright, she is still asleep, one more good nudge though and she should be up. . . ._

Sachiko only closed her eyes shut tighter as a last effort for staying asleep.

_Then again, maybe I could let her sleep a little longer, she looks really cute when she is sleeping._

Sachiko's eyes quickly opened at this thought as she turned to roll over. What she was met with was something she didn't think possible. It was such a sudden thing that she didn't even think to pull away and Yumi remained silent and still the entire time. Her lips had met Yumi's halfway through rolling over, Sachiko couldn't have guessed that Yumi was leaning that close to her.

_Am I kissing Sachiko?_

Sachiko quickly refocused as she pulled away from Yumi and put a hand to her lips not looking at Yumi.

_I just had my first kiss and it was with Sachiko. . ._

"I'm so sorry, Yumi, I know what you must think of me," Sachiko apologized as another one of Yumi's thoughts crossed her mind.

_I want to kiss her again._

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine," Yumi said as she glanced down to the bed before looking back up at Sachiko and saw a slight blush.

Sachiko quickly shook her head realizing it as she covered her face with her hands, "No, it was my fault, I was the one who wouldn't get up."

_We're doing it again. . ._

"I think this qualifies as one of those moments," Yumi said after a minute of silence.

_I wish it was a real kiss, but I know it wasn't. . ._

"Does it really?" Sachiko asked as she lifted her head from her hands and looked at Yumi with something Yumi had never seen before in her eyes. Sachiko wanted it badly to just be nothing more than a kiss and with what Yumi was thinking she knew it was true for her too. That being said she still feared telling Yumi how she felt. She had seen a mind change so quickly for no reason before, she feared Yumi may do it. Even if Yumi did want it, having it a truth to those around you was sometimes more powerful. Unfortunately that possibility wasn't something people thought about actively as they were safe with their true desire hidden away in their minds.

If she were to tell Yumi that she felt the way she did, that every morning she woke up thinking about her and wanted to tell her that she loved her and nothing more, it could be bad. If Yumi feared others knowing, she would flat out reject Sachiko and her feelings may gradually change. Sachiko knew this though. For now she would have to let it go, it just wasn't the right time to tell her.

"I think so, we are both apologizing for something that is just as much my fault as it is yours," Yumi smiled as Sachiko tried hard to put on a smile.

"I suppose you are right," Sachiko said as Yumi turned to crawl out of bed.

"_Wait, you've already seen what is going to happen this weekend, you know that when you tell her it goes well," Sachiko thought as she looked up to Yumi with a real smile._

"Yumi, about that kiss," Sachiko started as Yumi turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I already said it was both our faults," Yumi replied as she turned back towards the dresser.

Sachiko paused for a moment as she took a deep breath, "did you want it to be just an accident?" Yumi turned quickly from the dresser as she looked at Sachiko a little surprised. Sachiko quickly straightened up as she felt an overwhelming surge of fear wash over her, "I mean. . . Just forget about it," she said before quickly standing up from the bed and heading into the bathroom.

_Did she really just ask me that? What does that even mean? Did she not want the kiss to be an accident? If that is true does that mean that Sachiko. . .?_

Sachiko quickly hit her palm against her head and started thinking hard of something else as she heard Yumi's thoughts from the other side of the door, Yumi had been standing pretty close to it.

"_What were you thinking? Did you really just ask Yumi that? She heard it too!" _Sachiko thought as she leaned against the bathroom door looking at the ceiling. "Why is it so hard to tell her when you already know the outcome is good? What are you afraid of? Is it because she is a girl?" Sachiko asked herself as she paused for a moment and thought of her parents and about herself in general. _"That's right, you are falling in love with a woman and only one person knows. . . Are you afraid of everyone else?"_

Sachiko shook her head as she rubbed her eyes and sighed. _"I know for certain this isn't simply a phase. I desire to be with her so much it almost hurts, I can't get her out of my head," _Sachiko thought as she glanced to the mirror and looked at her own reflection. "Once you tell her, you can't take it back. You know your near future is good with her, but what about after? Better yet, when do I actually tell her?"

Sachiko glanced at the wristwatch she had laying on the bathroom counter, it was nearing eleven in the morning which is when they planned on leaving. It seemed Yumi had let her sleep as long as she possibly could. _"I have to tell her soon. I'll go crazy thinking about her if I don't."_

-X-X-

_Sachiko glanced to her cellphone which had buzzed in her pocket, the text she received was from Yumi which was odd considering Yumi was in her bedroom. Sachiko had gone down to the kitchen to get them a glass of water, but set the cups down to look at the message._

"_I'm not wearing anything," the text read as a picture popped up on Sachiko's phone that showed Yumi's nude from sitting in her bed. Sachiko quickly closed her phone as she took a deep breath and looked towards the exit of the kitchen. Before she could even think her feet were already moving towards her bedroom._

_When she opened the door to her bedroom she saw Yumi looking towards her seductively while holding Sachiko's blanket over her body. "What took you so long?" Yumi asked as she let the blanket drop before crawling out of Sachiko's bed and slowly walking towards her._

_Sachiko could only stand breathless as her eyes feasted on Yumi's naked body, her bare shoulders, her smaller but alluring breasts, and of course the thing Sachiko couldn't help but glance to frequently, Yumi's love._

"_Do you like what you see?" Yumi asked as she approached Sachiko causing her to back up until she was against the door fully. Yumi stood close, her breasts just barely touching Sachiko's as she moved her lips close to Sachiko's. "You know I've wanted this for a long time," Yumi said as she leaned closer and kissed Sachiko gently for a moment. "You're quivering," Yumi chuckled as she felt Sachiko uneasily exhale against her lips._

"_Here, let me help you," Yumi said as she grabbed Sachiko's hand and moved it to her love as she gasped a little from the touch._

"_Did I hurt you?" Sachiko quickly asked as she felt her hand shake a little, she couldn't believe what she was feeling right now._

_Yumi just simply shook her head before looking up into Sachiko's eyes, "No, you're fingers are just a little cold is all, but don't worry about that, they will warm up quickly," Yumi said as she moved a little closer placing her lips on Sachiko's once again. Sachiko kissed back this time, though it was still soft and gentle, it quickly turned into a more passion filled kiss as her fingers started exploring Yumi's love. Every small grunt and moan from Yumi only encouraged Sachiko as she wrapped her free arm around Yumi's back and deepened the kiss._

_Yumi was powerless under Sachiko as her tongue assaulted her own and her fingers became more confident in their motions. Yumi's hips started moving unconsciously as she moaned more and more. Her senses were completely enveloped by Sachiko and much sooner than she thought she would she felt something building. "Please, don't stop," Yumi breathed in between kisses as she gripped Sachiko tighter._

_Sachiko could feel Yumi's legs squeezing around her hand tighter and though it was tougher, she was only encourage to keep going. "The bed," Sachiko said as she felt Yumi's hips start moving more rapidly, "It will be better on the bed."_

_Yumi couldn't even talk, all she could do was shake her head before feeling a release and leaning most of her weight onto Sachiko as waves of pleasure washed over her. "S-Sa..Sachikoooo," Yumi moaned loudly as her hips squeezed tightly onto Sachiko's fingers. Sachiko could only lower with Yumi to the ground as her grip loosened._

_Yumi could only exhale a little when Sachiko pulled her fingers away from her, but she was made speechless as she watched Sachiko put those fingers in her mouth. The look in Sachiko's eyes seemed to darken as she tasted Yumi for the first time._

"_Sachiko. . ." Yumi breathed before feeling Sachiko's hand on her back let her lean back a little. Sachiko's lips on her left breast a moment later would take her breath away as her other hand went to her lower back. Yumi was once again powerless under Sachiko as she took what she had wanted._

"_It's not fair," said about a minute later as Sachiko released her breast and looked up to her catching her breath. "I want to feel you like you felt me," Yumi said as Sachiko grinned before helping Yumi to her feet and slowly walking her towards the bed. Once close enough she pushed Yumi back and grabbed the bottom of her shirt._

"_Is this what you want?" Sachiko asked as Yumi slowly nodded never taking her eyes off of Sachiko's body that was quickly becoming exposed. "You're so beautiful," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor and exposing her breasts to Yumi who was feeling the power of her lust filled attraction._

_She watched impatiently as she followed Sachiko's hands to her jeans which she quickly unbuttoned and then slowly pulled down. "You can take the last piece off," Sachiko teased as Yumi looked up at her before quickly getting off the bed and finding herself on her knees._

_Yumi placed a kiss right on Sachiko's stomach as she grabbed the sides of her panties. As the pulled them down revealing Sachiko entirely she started kissing lower and lower stopping to look up at Sachiko who had her eyes closed._

_It was only a moment later Sachiko gasped and opened her eyes slowly. Yumi was just as inexperienced as her, but still Sachiko felt weak in the knees. She couldn't believe how bold Yumi was being and after a minute or so of feeling Yumi's lips against her she felt something else. Sachiko moaned out loud as she leaned forward a little._

"_Why don't you lay down on the bed, it will be easier," Yumi said as she stood up and guided Sachiko onto the bed. "There, isn't that better?" Yumi asked as Sachiko put her head back and felt Yumi's breaths against her. "Just enjoy this. . ."_

Sachiko's eyes opened slowly as the dream faded away, she saw two slender legs followed by the back of seat in front of her. It didn't really register what was going on though as she closed her eyes again enjoying the warmth of her pillow.

"Mmm, Yumi," Sachiko breathed with a smile as she pictured the dream and where it left off.

"Are you awake?" A voice asked as Sachiko's eyes opened quickly this time as she turned her head and saw Yumi looking down at her. She remained frozen for a moment before realizing that she was laying in Yumi's lap.

"I am so sorry," Sachiko said as she quickly sat back up and looked out the window.

Yumi just shook her head, "there is nothing to be sorry about, you fell asleep and your head was hanging, I didn't want your neck to hurt so I let you use my lap as a pillow. I knew you looked pretty tired this morning.

Sachiko thought back for a moment to that morning when they were getting in the car. She remembered Yumi commenting on the fact she was tired, but she never remembered falling asleep.

"Was your dream good? You kept making noises in your sleep," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and glanced out the window.

"Probably the best I've ever had," she responded as she watched the trees go by.

_I was in the best dream she has ever had?_

Sachiko glanced back towards Yumi for a moment at the thought before focusing on the seat in front of her.

_She said my name so many times while sleeping. What was going on I wonder?_

"The best one you've ever had? What was it about?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko shrugged and glanced out the window again.

"I'm not sure," Sachiko said referencing the fact that she wasn't entirely sure if it was an actual dream or a vision of what was to come. She figured it was nothing more than a dream since it happened in her bedroom at home. "It didn't really make sense, I just know it made me very happy. You were there too," Sachiko mentioned as Yumi looked at her with question written all over her face. "We were playing a game… Jenga, I think," Sachiko lied as Yumi raised an eyebrow at her.

_Jenga. . .? That's odd, but something tells me I might like playing Jenga with her a lot._

"Where are we anyways?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shrugged followed by blushing a little.

_Idiot! You were so focused on the fact she was sleeping in your lap you became oblivious to everything else, you have no idea where we are! Then again, it's not very often, if ever that she actually falls asleep on your lap. It was almost like we were a real couple._

"I think we left around eleven didn't we?" Sachiko asked as Yumi thought for a second before nodding.

"That sounds right. I know we've been driving for quite a while," Yumi responded just as the car started slowing down. "Oh, well, I guess that explains it, that looks like the sign for the place right up there," Yumi pointed out as Sachiko glanced out window and read the sign quick.

"In that case I'm sorry for sleeping the entire way, it must have been boring," Sachiko apologized as Yumi shook her head.

"No, it was…relaxing in a way," Yumi said with a smile.

_I could have sat here a lot longer if it meant having you so close._

"_She is crazy about you and for some reason you are still afraid," _Sachiko thought as she sighed quietly and looked out the window one last time as a building came into sight.

It was Yumi's turn to look at Sachiko weird for a moment.

_She didn't say anything? I'm glad in a way, I have to be more careful with my words. If that wasn't an obvious hint of my feelings towards her I don't know what is. . . She looks almost depressed though, I hope she isn't still stressed out._

"Look its Youko-sama," Yumi said as Sachiko glanced from the building over towards a person walking towards the car which was none other than her Onee-sama.

"It seems she was awaiting our arrival," Sachiko commented as she turned to Yumi and smiled to reassure her that everything was alright. "We'll grab our bags and head to the front desk to get our room key," Sachiko continued as the car came to a stop.

_You look tired, have trouble sleeping?_

Sachiko just nodded before opening the door and stepping out to help Yumi out of the backseat.

"Thank you," Yumi said as she gave Sachiko a smile before closing the car door behind her. "This place is beautiful."

"Yes, it's really nice here, a lot nicer than those pictures we looked at on the internet," Youko said as she glanced back towards the building for a moment. "The rooms are really nice too, though I hear someone got the bigger room."

"Well there is two of us, it seemed necessary," Sachiko said as she went to the trunk that had been opened and grabbed her bag.

_I was thinking all night and all morning today. I realized shortly after hearing about which room was yours that you have felt this way about her for a long time now. I think we may need to talk again about these feelings you've been having._

Sachiko could only glance to Yumi who was grabbing her bags out of the trunk before turning back to Youko and sighing in such a way that Youko knew she was spot on with her assumption.

_Come on, look happy, you told me on the phone she has feelings for you. You said your dream had you together sometime this week. You shouldn't be down about that, unless you're just nervous? I mean it makes sense, you've never had a girlfriend before. Then again you've never been with anyone before._

Sachiko just simply gave Youko a look that told her she had probed enough as they walked towards the doors to the front desk.

_I wonder how big our room is compared to the others rooms? I wonder how much it cost. . . It was probably really expensive, those prices on the website weren't cheap… How am I going to pay her back though? I could try and get a job at that convenience store by my house. Perhaps I have enough from allowance?_

Sachiko glanced towards Yumi this time as she frowned a little bit. She knew Yumi always had thoughts like this and it always bothered her because Yumi was worrying. Sachiko had assured her many times before that things like this didn't matter. She didn't' like showing off her wealth, but when it came to Yumi, she didn't' care about the money. She simply just wanted to enjoy her time with Yumi.

"Welcome," a woman said as Sachiko entered the small front desk area behind Youko and Yumi. "Did you have a reservation?"

"Yes, we have one under the name Ogasawara," Sachiko explained as the woman behind the counter glanced down to the computer screen and clicked around for a few moments.

"Ah, you are the ones who booked the big room for the week," she said as she turned to the back wall where there was a bunch of keys hanging from hooks. "Here are three keys for you."

"Oh they only need two, I'm not with them," Youko explained as the lady glanced at Sachiko and Yumi and gave them an odd look.

_Lesbians perhaps?_

"Oh, are we celebrating a special occasion perhaps?" The lady asked as she turned and put one of the keys back on the wall. Sachiko just simply stared at her back for a moment with an odd look that Youko noticed. She had a guess as to what the lady was thinking.

"No, we're just on vacation with a few friends is all," Yumi answered unaware of anything the lady might be implying.

The lady smiled as she turned around and handed Sachiko and Yumi there room keys, "well that sounds fun too. If you ladies lose your key we have one here behind the counter to get into the room, we have your both your names on the computer already so just ask."

"Thank you," Sachiko said as Yumi put her key away and grabbed her bag.

_They would make a cute couple. . . Oh well, back to figuring out the schedule for this week._

Sachiko smiled a little from this as they exited the office and turned to the right. There was a stone pathway through a small outdoor passageway that lead to the courtyard. Surrounding the courtyard were two floors of rooms. On the second floor there was a walkway all the way around the building while down on the first floor was mainly flowers and small bushes. All these first floor rooms were connected to the pool area by small little stone paths.

The really nice thing about the building itself is that it used an older Japanese architectural style. It's looks on the outside were very different on the inside however where everything was very modern.

"That's your room over there," Youko said as she pointed to a door up on the second floor. "It's a corner room that takes up the room of another and has a huge balcony off the back for a really nice view."

_Perfect for a couples get away._

"Thank you," Sachiko said as she squinted at Youko momentarily before walking with her and Yumi towards the stairs to the second floor.

"Oh one last thing, my room is right next to yours and I believe Touko-chan's room is too, so if you need anything we are right there," Youko said with a smile as they reached the top of the stairs.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow as they approached the door which Yumi was unlocking.

"Oh that is neat you unlock it and then it slides," Yumi explained with a smile as she turned to Sachiko in the doorway for a moment. "Do you want to come in?"

"_Do you want to come in?"_

_. . ._

Sachiko dropped her bag as her eyes went wide at the sight of Yumi in that doorway asking her that. She quickly put a hand up to her forehead as she felt slightly dizzy and weak in the knees for a moment.

"Sachiko are you alright?" Youko asked as she put a hand on Sachiko's shoulder to ensure she wasn't falling.

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she too dropped her bags and went over to her.

_Oh no what's wrong, does she not feel good? I hope she isn't, I mean she didn't—ah!_

"I'm fine," Sachiko said as she put up a hand to show them she was alright to stand on her own. "I just—"

"You're tired still aren't you?" Yumi asked as Sachiko glanced to her and nodded with a small sigh That's what Yumi's scrambled thoughts were getting at. "Why don't you go lay down then? I will take your bags in," Yumi explained as Sachiko shook her head before grabbing her bag.

"No, I'm fine I just lost grip of it is all," Sachiko said as Yumi looked at her for a moment to see if she would change her mind. "If it means that much to you though," Sachiko continued as she handed her bag to Yumi who smiled.

_That will earn some points with her, but you have some explaining to do for me. I know that reaction Sachiko, something happens here doesn't it? I don't think it's just a simple confession either, you're blushing like crazy whether you are aware or not._

"I just lost my balance is all," Sachiko said as she turned her face away from Youko. "Thank you for showing us to our room, I'll be fine now I'm sure."

_Alright, I get the hint, but you better not be hiding anything bad._

Sachiko just simply gave Youko a nod as she turned and started walking towards her room. Once she was inside Sachiko glanced back to the doorway where she could only envision Yumi standing. She sighed as she thought of something else, "It hasn't happened yet, there is nothing to worry about."

"Hey are you coming?" Yumi asked as she poked her head in the doorway, "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed there is only one. If anything I can sleep on the floor or—"

Sachiko smiled, "No, Yumi, that won't be necessary I'm fine sharing a bed with you."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so there it is, it's kind of long and only about halfway through this day. I may do shorter chapters and break each day up because with as much as I have to stop writing mid way I think it will help. I personally feel this chapter suffered a little because I wrote this chapter over about 1.5 weeks. I constantly had to go back and check things just to ensure accuracy and with the length it got a little taxing sometimes so we will see. That being said though I may tweak a little bit, nothing major. I wanted to stress this chapter that Yumi has an attraction for Sachiko while Sachiko is constantly having fantasies about Yumi due to these dreams. Getting them from the night before to the hotel was the goal for this one, but it's not over yet, I'm going to do a part 2 of this. That is all I can think of right now feel free to ask me any questions (preferably in PM so i can respond!)

I also wanted to respond to a review from chapter 1 "wait if sachi can hear thoughts, how come shes stil sane. thats like hear noises ever where right." I have thought about this and don't have a clear answer yet. The one I'm going with thus far is that yes this can happen, but I'm not typing all of it, and it's more of a focus/close proximity thing. I've also decided that her relationship with others can have an effect on this. WHen you are talkign in a group of people you tend to pick out conversations sometimes, especially those from people who may interest you. I am using the same idea for her mind reading. I actually have some notes down about it's limitations and such. I will post more about this later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey again sorry about the long delays between chapters, I've gone over the school bit enough so I'll save it, but that is the reason. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others and that is simply because the shorter chapters are easier for me to put out so I will be switching back to those. If I were to keep going I may not be able to post what I have right now and I hate making everyone wait. So here is this chapter it is much shorter than the other two but hopefully the update will be much shorter too. As a side note thank you for the reviews and PM's, they really do mean a lot and to the guests, I would love to reply to you sometime but you need an account! (I will give current updates as to how far along I am in a PM if asked and there was a guest or two that I would have liked to give an update to just letting them know I'm still going!)

Sachiko smiled at Yumi as she placed her bags down on the floor and looked towards the glass doors that lead to the balcony. She stared for a moment when she noticed Yumi taking in the view just outside the doors. Yumi looked around as carefree as can be not even once realizing she was the center of someone's world.

.

* * *

Sachiko just simply sighed as she glanced down to her bag briefly before looking back up at Yumi. _"She is beautiful," _Sachiko thought to herself as she felt a small fluttery feeling within her. _"You can't even look at her anymore without noticing how perfect she is. . ."_

"What are you thinking about?" Yumi asked breaking Sachiko's thought process as she reentered the room with a curious expression on her face.

"Nothing in particular, I'm just happy that you're here with me right now," Sachiko replied causing Yumi to smile. "I'm also happy about our room, it is very nice."

Yumi nodded, "It is very nice, though I'm sure it's still quite expensive."

"Price doesn't matter, it's already been paid for and I told you not to worry about it. You are my petite soeur and best friend Yumi," Sachiko explained as Yumi paused for a moment followed by a sigh.

_That doesn't make it any cheaper. . ._

"I know, I just feel bad even though I know it probably doesn't matter for you. The least I can do is let you have the bed," Yumi said as she went over towards the archway that lead into the bedroom.

_I could probably fit on that couch or if I have to I'll just sleep on the floor. I didn't bring a sleeping bag though, so maybe that isn't the best idea. . ._

Sachiko sighed at these thoughts as she walked over towards Yumi and looked at the bed in front of them. "If I sleep on that side Yumi, then you sleep on this side," Sachiko said pointing at the bed. "We sleep in the same bed at my house all the time, this will be no different."

_She has a point, but it's not about whether we do it at home or not, it's an offering why can't she see that._

"You're sure, I mean it's no big deal and that way you can have the bed all to yourself," Yumi tried to argue again as Sachiko took a deep breath and looked at her. Yumi couldn't say no to this look, it meant that Sachiko wasn't changing her mind no matter what. Yumi shrugged, "I just don't want—"

"Yumi, look at me," Sachiko said as Yumi looked up at her and sighed, "I want you to sleep in this bed with me," she continued as she tried hard to keep herself from blushing. "I don't want you to worry about this room, I've already forgotten how much it cost because that didn't matter. I wanted to spend the week with just you that is why I got us this room."

_The week with me, but our other friends are here?_

"What about our friends though?" Yumi asked as Sachiko frowned a little causing Yumi to raise her eyebrow.

"You're right they are here. I guess I was just hoping to spend most of the time with just you then," Sachiko reasoned before going stiff as a board as two arms wrapped around her.

"I want to spend it mostly with you too," Yumi said as she hugged Sachiko.

Sachiko smiled before hugging Yumi back, "then it's settled, to spend more time with me you will sleep in the same bed as me."

Yumi sighed finally giving up the fight as she released Sachiko, "Fine, but I will find a way to pay you back."

"I'm sure you will," Sachiko smiled as she quickly turned and walked into the bedroom with visions of Yumi seducing her in that very room running through her head.

_Alright, you are alone with her for a whole week. This is your chance to finally tell her how you feel. You cannot screw this up, Touko-chan has so much confidence in me. Sachiko would never turn your back on you, even if she does turn you down._

Sachiko paused at the foot of the bed as Yumi's thoughts entered her mind. It wasn't until Yumi came into sight at the left side of the bed that Sachiko returned to reality. Yumi just admitted in her own mind to having feelings for her, Sachiko could barely believe it as she shook her head and looked to Yumi. "Yumi, there is another reason I want you to be with me this week," Sachiko said as she froze up wishing she had never said a word.

"There is?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko's mouth opened as she tried hard to find something to say. All she could do was nod slowly as her mind kept returning to the fact that she should tell her.

"Yes, it's because. . . It's because. . . Our relationship," Sachiko said as she thought of what to say next, this was much harder than she imagined. "I feel like our relationship is changing and—"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Sachiko can Yumi come out and play?" Sei asked loud enough for both of them to hear her in their room.

Yumi just rolled her eyes with a shake of her head before focusing on Sachiko again, "It's changing and…?" Yumi asked curiously as Sei knocked on the door again.

Sachiko just smiled and shook her head, "...and it can wait, if we don't answer she will only get louder," Sachiko said feeling a mix of anger towards Sei and an odd relief followed by a dread knowing she would have to go through it again.

As Yumi went to answer the door Sachiko just simply took a seat on the bed and took a deep breath. _"Why of all times did she have to interrupt now? I swear Sei-sama exists to make my life as unpleasant as possible. If I just had one more minute. . .!" _Sachiko closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head a little before hearing footsteps back to the bedroom.

"Sei-sama wants to know if we want to go to town with, Touko, Yoshino, and Rei?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm still a little tired, but you can go if you want," Sachiko replied as she looked up to Yumi for a moment before glancing towards the door though it wasn't visible from the room.

"Alright, but why don't you get some rest while I'm gone. You will have the whole room to yourself and I'll be super quiet when I come back," Yumi said as Sachiko nodded and watched Yumi turn to leave the room.

When Sachiko heard the door shut she laid back in bed and sighed still thinking of the conversation. It would be on her mind annoying her until she drifted to sleep about fifteen minutes later.

Just outside the room however something was happening that Sachiko could not guess and that was Yumi waving the other girls off as they went to town. As soon as they were out of sight she took a deep breath and turned towards her bedroom door. She felt really bad for lying to Sachiko, but she had to do this. Yumi glanced to the door to the room next to theirs before walking over and knocking on it.

A few moments later the door opened as Youko looked at Yumi curiously glancing around expecting to see Sachiko with her.

"It's just me, Sachiko is resting," Yumi said as she glanced towards her bedroom door for a moment before looking back to Youko. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a little bit, preferably just me and you." Yumi continued as Youko raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, come in," Youko said a moment later as she opened the door allowing Yumi in. She noticed Yumi immediately went and took a seat, which was alright, but it was kind of odd.

"So Sachiko fell asleep huh?" Youko asked as she went to get Yumi a glass of water, it wasn't often Yumi asked to talk directly to her so something must be going on.

"Yes, she was really tired, I think I may have kept her up too long last night," Yumi said as Youko chuckled.

"Well that is fine, I'm sure she was more than happy to stay up with you, she really enjoys having you over," Youko said trying to drop very subtle hints for Sachiko.

"I'm glad because I like staying over at her house," Yumi replied as Youko joined her at the table with a glass of water for each for each of them.

"So tell me, what you wanted to talk about, does Sachiko already know?" Youko asked, she knew Yumi usually told Sachiko everything and very rarely came to her about it. Yumi shook her head as a more serious look came across her face, it made Youko raise an eyebrow it was almost a complete mood change instantly.

"Sachiko doesn't know anything," Yumi said as she sighed and looked towards the table, "Touko-chan knows though."

Youko looked at Yumi for a moment a little confused, "and now you want me to know?" She asked as Yumi nodded.

"Yes, because I want your help," Yumi replied as she tried to look at Youko but immediately looked back down, which Youko noticed. "I want to tell Sachko, but I can't."

"Why can't you tell her? Furthermore what it is you want to tell her?" Youko asked as Yumi remained silent.

. . .

. . .

. . .

". . .Yumi if you don't tell me I can't help you," Youko said for encouragement as Yumi sighed and nodded slgihtyl.

"I know, but I'm afraid to tell you," Yumi said as Youko looked at Yumi a little worried, she could tell how nervous Yumi was by her body language which was rather reserved and the shakiness in her voice when she spoke.

"You know whatever it is I won't judge you in any way," Youko said as she reached a hand out to try and calm Yumi.

Yuumi glanced to Youko's hand for a moment before thinking about Sachiko sleeping in the room next to her, "do you promise not to tell?"

"Since when have I ever shared any of your secrets that you have shared with me?" Youko asked as Yumi nodded, out of all her friends Youko was the safest to tell anything aside from Sachiko of course.

"I. . ." Yumi started as she felt the nerves stop her, so she did the only thing she could and covered her face with her hands. "I'm in love with Sachiko and I don't mean I love her as a sister!" Yumi said though it was muffled by her hands. "I'm sorry, I know what you must think of me, I can leave if you—"

"Yumi," Youko said stopping Yumi mid-sentence, "I don't think anything of you. I told you I wouldn't judge you and I meant it."

Yumi took a deep breath and nodded still keeping her head down slightly, "thank you, I am just afraid of losing you and Sachiko as friends."

"I can understand, but let me tell you now, that you will not lose either of us because of this Yumi."

"What about Sachiko though? She won't be able to look at me the same knowing I have feelings for her," Yumi said as Youko thought about that situation for a moment. She knew Sachiko had feelings for Yumi too, but she didn't feel right telling Yumi that.

"Perhaps, but I would like to remind you who we are talking about Yumi. Sachiko adores you and though she may feel weird about it at first, I'm sure she will not turn her back on you. If she does I'll knock some sense into her myself," Youko vented thinking of Sachiko chickening out of telling Yumi she loved her.

"You can't do that, if she doesn't want to be my friend once she finds out then she doesn't want to be my friend," Yumi shrugged with a frown as Youko sat silent this time only for a moment though.

"Yumi," Youko said as Yumi glanced up to her, "I know you are afraid of telling her, but I assure you she is more tolerant of. . ."

"You can say it. . ."

"Do you consider yourself that?" Youko asked as Yumi looked up to her and sighed.

"I, I don't know. . . I mean, I've always been attracted to her I guess…Oh gosh this is so embarrassing," Yumi said as Youko reached out and put a hand on her shoulder again to calm her.

"Everything is fine, there is no judging here," Youko smiled as Yumi smiled a tiny bit.

". . .Well…I've always kind of thought she was cute, err well. . . I mean. . . I guess I've always given more thought to girl than boys," Yumi finally said as Youko nodded.

"So you consider yourself?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid of the label," Yumi said with a sigh before shrugging, "I suppose it would be lesbian though if I absolutely had to. I've never had an interest in boys."

Youko sat back in her chair a little bit thinking as the door to the room opened and Sei entered, "Oh look, Yumi came to visit me!"

Yumi looked at Sei for a moment rolling her eyes as if nothing was wrong, Youko was very impressed by this move she seemed to pick up from Sachiko. "I came here to speak with Youko, but I was actually just leaving," Yumi said as she turned back to Youko and smiled a little bit even though she still seemed troubled.

"Yes, speaking of which, let's go get that shampoo quick from your room before it gets too late," Youko said as she stood from her chair. Yumi could only raise an eyebrow before letting it go and nodding, she figured Youko had something in mind.

"Don't we have shampoo?" Sei asked curiously as Youko sighed and shook her head.

"If you call that stuff that came with the room shampoo sure, but Sachiko always brings the good stuff," Youko said as Sei looked at oddly for a moment before rolling her eyes, "you're such a girl sometimes."

"Actually I'm a girl all the time," Youko replied as they made their way towards the door.

"Whatever," Sei said as she went back to digging through her bag that she had brought home from the store.

"I'm sorry about that interruption," Youko apologized after shutting the door behind her.

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could tell you, though I still don't know what to do about it," Yumi said as Youko walked her to her door, which was just the next door down from her.

"Well I'm sure we'll have another chance to talk about that, but before you go, I wanted to remind you about something," Youko said as she leaned down close to Yumi's ear. "Sachiko has never had any interest in boys either."

Yumi quickly turned to look at as she walked back towards her room. Youko smiled just before opening her door, "just something to think about I suppose."

-X-X-

Sachiko yawned as her eyes opened to a pinkish sunlight coming through the window and dimly lighting the room. She must have been out for a few hours she reasoned as she sat up and glanced to her left where she saw Yumi sitting in a chair looking into the room.

She raised an eyebrow at the almost lost expression Yumi had, she didn't' even seem to notice that Sachiko had woken up.

"Is everything alright, Yumi?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi blinked and looked up towards her with a very serious look on her face.

Instead of answering with a yes or no, Yumi asked a question that would make Sachiko's heart stop for a moment, "Why do you hate men, Onee-sama?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello, so this is chapter 4, I wanted to have this out last week, but a 2 part chapter idea turned into one and it became longer so I waited and just kept going with it. SO here is chapter 4. I want to thank everyone for the comments and likes and all that it is really awesome to see! I really hope you like this chapter and i will see you in the next one (unless you send me a pm haha).

.

* * *

"Why do you hate men, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko froze for a moment as she thought of Youko, but she knew she would never say anything so she quickly dismissed it. She wouldn't be able to shake the thought though as she walked towards the small fridge in their room to grab a water. It was a way for her to gather her thoughts a little too.

"They're cruel and nasty," Sachiko replied before opening the water bottle in her hand and taking a drink. "I find them to be loud, obnoxious, and extremely rude. . . Why do you ask?" She asked curiously as Yumi looked from Sachiko to the floor.

"_I wanted to remind you about something," Youko said as she leaned down close to Yumi's ear. "Sachiko has never had any interest in boys either."_

Yumi shook her head as she thought of what Youko said. Sachiko hated men and she had just confirmed that yet again, however the question of whether she liked girls was still a mystery. "I guess I just wanted to hear the reason again," Yumi said with a sigh.

_This doesn't feel good. . . You knew there was no way she could like you though._

Sachiko took a breath as Yumi's thought crossed her mind. There was no denying it now what Yumi felt for her.

"Are you sure that is the only reason you asked?" Sachiko asked curiously and secretly hoping Yumi might say what she so desperately wanted to hear said.

_Of course it's not the reason. . . I just can't tell you the real reason though._

"I'm sure," Yumi smiled a moment later as she stood from her chair and grabbed a menu that was sitting on the small table by the entrance to the room. "Why don't we get something to eat? They left a few menus from the local areas around here and you have to be hungry after not eating all day."

Sachiko frowned a little as Yumi looked through the various menus, she wanted to stay on the subject they were on. It was as exciting to her as it was scary. She could still feel the consequences of what she wanted to say filling her with fear though.

She wanted to be with Yumi, she had come to terms with that, she had been falling in love with her for a long time now and she could no longer deny it. The thought of being able to call Yumi her girlfriend made her smile and she could feel her heart beat a little quicker. She figured it did that because of what it meant to call her that. She would forever be deemed a lesbian, it would be common knowledge something she could never take back no matter what. A thought like that scared her, it scared her enough to not want to say anything.

It was mainly thinking of her parents and the media which was a constant part of her life that she was pretty good at avoiding. Once word got out though she knew it would spread like wildfire and there really would be no turning back from that decision.

_I wonder if they deliver? _Yumi thought as Sachiko snapped out of her own thoughts.

"You know we could just go somewhere, I wouldn't mind seeing the town either," Sachiko said as Yumi looked up at her for a moment.

_I don't know anything about that town, oh no, she is going to find out where I went and then she is going to—_

"It will be just me and you," Sachiko continued as Yumi's thoughts came to an abrupt stop before starting again.

_Like a date? Did she just ask me on a date. . .? This is like a date. Just the two of us. . . This is a date. I'm freaking out._

"Does that sound good, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi set the menu down she was looking at and smiled.

"That sounds great," Yumi responded, "I'll go get ready."

"You don't have to change, Yumi. You look perfectly fine in what you are wearing," Sachiko said as Yumi glanced down at her clothes.

"I suppose you have a point," Yumi said as she glanced up to Sachiko again, "but I still have to use the restroom."

Sachiko just simply stepped aside as Yumi walked past her, she had done a very good job at keeping her own thoughts in check up until this point where Yumi couldn't see her.

"_This is exactly like a date! What on earth was I thinking!? Should I call Onee-sama? No, not enough time. What am I wearing?" _ _Sachiko thought as she quickly went into the room and glanced in a mirror that was in the corner. "This isn't good, should I put something else on? No, I don't have time!"_

"Are you ready?" Yumi asked as she came out of the bathroom causing Sachiko to spin around from the mirror.

"Yes, I'm ready when you are," Sachiko replied as she closed her eyes for a moment to try and clear her mind.

_Just remember it's not a date. You're not going anywhere fancy, it's just dinner with Sachiko. . . That makes it sound like a date. . . _Yumi thought as Sachiko grabbed her things trying her hardest to be oblivious to what Yumi was thinking and in turn making her think.

-X-X-

Sachiko looked down the street towards a neon sign that she couldn't quite read yet, it looked like a restaurant though from the tables sitting outside. "How about that one?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced over towards it, she had been busy looking across the street.

_An outside eating area? That sounds really nice._

"Let's go check it out, it looks like a nicer place compared to some of these," Yumi said noting the modern bar and grill look to the place.

"I agree and it has an outside dining area which would be wonderful on a night like this," Sachiko smiled as she glanced down to Yumi for a moment.

Yumi just smiled and gave a nod before reaching for Sachiko's hand.

_Wait should I hold her hand? Two girls going to dinner together holding hands. . . I wonder if that is weird. I mean we always hold hands at school and no one says anything. I bet she wouldn't notice. _Yumi thought as she glanced up to Sachiko to see if the older girl was paying attention to her and when she saw that she wasn't, Yumi slowly grabbed Sachiko's hand.

Sachiko just simply smiled as she looked at a building next to her so Yumi wouldn't think it was a big deal.

_So far so good, she doesn't seem to care that I'm holding her hand. Maybe she didn't notice? Perhaps she likes it? Youko did say she has always disliked men too. . . Even if she was like me that doesn't mean she likes me._

Sachiko glanced down to Yumi for a moment before looking back up towards the restaurant which was quickly approaching. _"Why are you such a coward? She likes you and you like her, but you won't say anything because you are scared. . . What type of Ogasawara are you?"_

Sachiko stopped as soon as that thought crossed her mind causing Yumi to suddenly stop with her, "Yumi. . ."

Yumi raised an eyebrow at Sachiko who for a moment looked dumbfounded, "I. . . I just wanted to thank you for being here with me. I mean, I'm glad it's just the two of us and no one else. I really like when it's like this."

Yumi blinked once or twice. _I think my heart just stopped._

Sachiko smiled at Yumi's facial expression, she knew what Yumi was thinking literally and she also loved that expression.

"I…I do too," Yumi finally answered a moment later after they started walking again. "I'm also really glad it's just us," she smiled as Sachiko opened the door to the restaurant for her.

_Table 29, table 27 and. . . Oh what do we have here? Lesbians?_

Sachiko frowned a little at the lady standing behind a small desk just as much as she blushed from her thoughts.

"Good evening, is it just the two of you?" The lady asked as she grabbed two menus and Sachiko nodded.

_Yep, definitely lesbians, I bet they're on a date or something like that._

"Is it possible to sit outside?" Yumi asked as the lady smiled and nodded.

"Of course, right this way," she said as she led them out to the patio before showing them their seats. "Here you are and here is the menus, the waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Sachiko said as she took her seat across from Yumi who seemed oblivious to anything going on. Of course she would be though, she couldn't read minds like Sachiko could. That wasn't a bad thing, but it did mean Sachiko had to sit silent knowing that someone thought they were a couple.

_This place sure is nice. . ._

"I agree," Sachiko responded without lifting her head from the menu.

"Huh?" Yumi asked as Sachiko looked up to her and thought for a moment before speaking.

"You just said it was nice here didn't you?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi thought for a moment before nodding.

". . .Yea, I guess I did," she agreed before shrugging and looking towards Sachiko's menu, "what are you looking at getting?

"Hmm, I don't know, but I'm looking at the pasta's they all look pretty good," Sachiko said as she glanced up from her menu.

Yumi glanced to her own menu and read a few of the options, "yea you're right, they do look good."

_I wonder what I should I get, I didn't bring very much._

Sachiko stopped reading her menu as soon as Yumi's thought crossed her mind. She didn't like what Yumi was thinking, "What are you getting?"

_Well the pasta does look good, but it's a little pricey._

"I'm not sure," Yumi replied as she looked towards the appetizers, they were a bit cheaper than the rest of the menu options.

"Get whatever you want, my treat," Sachiko told her as Yumi looked up to her and sighed.

"I thank you for the kind gesture, but you know you can't pay for everything, it's just not right. . . I mean. . . I don't want to become reliant on you," Yumi explained as Sachiko frowned a little bit, Yumi did make a very valid point.

_What happens when she meets someone and I'm no longer a big part of her life? I know a dinner like this will already be made back and then some by the time we are done eating it, but it still doesn't seem right. _

". . .I understand that, but I want to pay for you," Sachiko replied as she looked down to the menu and saw some of the prices. They weren't exactly super expensive, but Yumi's thought had made her think otherwise. "What would convince you to let me pay this time?" Sachiko asked a few second later as Yumi remained silent for a moment.

_She always pays for everything, but even when I ask to pay she insists. . . I guess if we were on a date I wouldn't mind, but…this is no time for these types of thoughts._

Sachiko smiled a little as Yumi's thought crossed her mind. It was times like this she was thankful she had the ability to read minds, "how about we treat this like a date?"

Yumi instantly lifted her head with a surprised look, "a-a date?" She asked a little loudly as the table next to them glanced over with an odd look.

Sachiko just simply smiled at Yumi and nodded, "yes, a date. It's not like we haven't been on one before," Sachiko noted as Yumi thought for a moment unable to disagree, Sachiko had taken her on dates before.

"That's true, but it was still a little different, I mean… Those were for Valentine's day things and this would be you taking me out for dinner, on our vacation, on a nice night, and. . ." Yumi froze for a second as her face turned red.

_Oh my gosh, this is really a date._

Sachiko blushed a little this time too as Yumi spelled it out for her, this really was like a real date. It felt so scary yet…exciting. Sachiko wasn't sure what to say, the feeling was overwhelming.

"_So this is what it feels like, a guilty pleasure if I had to name it." _Sachiko thought as she glanced up to Yumi who was still effectively frozen with a red face. _"You want this though, you're feeling this way because you want it deep down."_

"It is a little different, but. . . I don't mind," Sachiko admitted a little shyly as she glanced down to her menu afraid to see the way Yumi may or may not be looking at her. She knew Yumi liked her, but she couldn't' help reacting the way she did. She felt embarrassed

_She doesn't' mind. . ._

"I-I don't mind either," Yumi replied looking down to her menu for a moment not thinking anything, but waiting for a response.

"_You did it! This is a real date!" _Sachiko thought to herself as she quickly smiled feeling a wave of relief.

Sachiko took a breath, "then it's settled, this is a date and I am paying for you," she said with a triumphant smile as Yumi went to argue but just squinted at Sachiko instead. Yumi knew there was no winning at this point.

"Fine, but I expect to have an excellent night then!" Yumi replied sarcastically as she looked back to her menu playfully ignoring Sachiko.

_An excellent night huh? I wonder if she is expecting me to bring her someplace else after this? I don't' even know what is in this town, what if she doesn't' have fun on this date? I'm so unprepared. . .! Onee-sama. . . No, you cannot tell her you are on a date with Yumi right now she will freak out and try and call you._

"Hello, sorry about the wait," A voice said as Sachiko snapped out of her thought and glanced up to the waitress. "Could I get you anything to drink?"

"Water is fine for me," Sachiko said as the waiter looked to Yumi who just nodded.

"Yea, water sounds good."

"Alright, I'll be right back with those."

**About two hours later. . .**

Yumi laughed as she set her fork down and covered her mouth, "I remember that! Yoshino was so embarrassed she hid behind Rei!"

Sachiko laughed with a bright smile on her face as she looked down at her plate, "yes, I remember that now. The look on Rei's face was priceless."

Yumi nodded with another bout of laughter followed by a deep breath as she calmed herself. "That was great, but I don't think our friends would agree."

Sachiko shook her head with a sigh, "you're right, they will swear the time they tied are hands together was the best. . . I mean it could have been worse, at least I got tied up with you."

"Yea, I agree, but I still don't think having our hands tied together was very fun. It's certainly the last time I will ever trust them with a 'Valentine's day game.' I mean what were they trying to accomplish anyways?"

Sachiko's face went blank for a moment as she realized what it was. They knew about their feelings, why else would they do something like that?

"I-I don't know," Sachiko shrugged a moment later.

Yumi thought for a moment longer before shrugging it off herself and looking towards Sachiko's plate which was basically bare. "Did you get enough or are you ready to go?"

Sachiko glanced at her wristwatch for a moment sighing when she realized how late it had gotten, "yes, I am ready to go, we've been here quite a while."

"Yea, but it was really nice," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and stood from her seat holding a hand out to Yumi.

"Then as part of our excellent date let me walk you home," She said causing Yumi to smile and roll her eyes.

"If you insist, but this dinner was plenty enough to qualify as an excellent date with you," Yumi replied with a chuckle as she left the restaurant with Sachiko. "Thank you for buying dinner though, I know I've already said it, but I still feel bad."

"There is nothing to feel bad about, we've already made it clear that you are my date tonight," Sachiko said with a smile as she looked down to Yumi who had interlaced her fingers with Sachiko's something neither of them really noticed.

_I'm pretty certain this is the best night of my life._

"Well then as your date, I want a way to remember this," Yumi said glancing towards a picture booth outside of a store. "What do you say?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea, it's been awhile since we've had our picture taken," Sachiko replied as Yumi ran ahead towards the booth. Sachiko could tell she was excited and at this point in time seeing Yumi run ahead to take pictures of her date made her wonder if this was reality or just a dream.

Yumi poked her head out from behind the curtain with an excited look on her face, "are you coming?" She asked as Sachiko realized she had stopped moving and with a nod joined Yumi inside the booth.

"So how does this work?" Sachiko asked as Yumi looked at the screen in front of them that had options they could choose from. She decided normal picture was what she wanted.

"It's easy, we press start and it is going to take a bunch of pictures in a row without stopping," she explained as she pressed start and glanced to Sachiko.

"So if you want to make a silly face this is the time," Yumi said as she made her own silly face after having a normal picture for the first. Sachiko chuckled at Yumi before making her own silly face with her, which slightly surprised Yumi. Sachiko seemed completely carefree around her right now.

Yumi laughed at the picture as it appeared on the screen in front of them just as another was being taken. Sachiko squinted at her playfully for a moment before turning her head away.

"I'm sorry!" Yumi giggled before straightening up, "here how about a kiss for such a wonderful date?" She asked as she closed the distance between her and Sachiko quickly just as Sachiko turned towards her.

_Click!_

Sachiko lingered for a moment as her brain processed what was currently happening.

"_I'm kissing Yumi. . ." _Sachiko thought for a moment before feeling an odd reaction and pulling away from Yumi just as Yumi did that same.

"I-I'm sorry," Yumi apologized as Sachiko looked at the picture on screen. It looked as normal as a kiss could.

"No, it was my fault," Sachiko said as she turned to Yumi, "you have nothing to apologize for, I. . . It was my fault, I'm sorry."

_I kissed her. . ._

"Well the picture turned out," Yumi said as she glanced towards the screen.

_If only that picture wasn't an accident. _Yumi thought as she smiled a little to the picture of her and Sachiko sharing a kiss.

"We can get rid of that one," Yumi said as she went to press the delete button before being stopped by Sachiko grabbing her wrist.

"No," Sachiko said looking at the screen and feeling the pain in Yumi's voice. "I want to keep it."

"You want to keep it?" Yumi asked curiously as she looke to Sachiko who had a serious look about her. "I—I do too," Yumi said a she printed two sets of pictures.

Sachiko looked at the picture in her hand with a painfully happy smiled before opening the small bag she had with her. _Oh someone sent me a message?_ Sachiko thought when she saw a small light on her phone blink.

"_Sachiko where are you? We're outside your door, we brought a game to play."_

_. . ._

"_Alright Sachiko, where are you? I assume Yumi-chan is with you?"_

_. . ._

"_Alright Sachiko, now I'm worried. You won't answer your phone and you're not responding to my text messages."_

"Oh great, now Onee-sama is worried sick about us. I forgot my phone was on silent," Sachiko sighed causing Yumi to chuckle. Youko could be worse than an actual mother at times.

"Well let's get walking towards the hotel, you can call her on the way," Yumi said as Sachiko nodded before starting to follow her.

Sachiko grabbed Yumi's hand as she put the phone up to her ear and let it ring.

. . .

. . .

"Sachiko where are you?" Youko asked impatiently.

"We're on our way back to the hotel, I'm sorry about missing your calls, I had my phone on silent," Sachiko apologized as Youko sighed.

"As long as you two are alright, then everything is fine. What were you two doing out so late though?" Youko asked curiously as Sachiko remained silent for a moment trying to think of something else, but then she realized a lie would sound odd with Yumi right next to her.

"We went out for dinner…Together," Sachiko explained as Youko blinked once or twice.

"Dinner? Just you and Yumi?" Youko asked in disbelief as Sachiko blushed a little bit. Thankfully it was dark enough got Yumi to not notice.

"Yes, it was just us two," Sachiko confirmed as Youko glanced over to the bathroom door to make sure Sei was still in there.

"So is there anything else that happened? I mean this sounds like a date to me," Youko pointed out as Sachiko chuckled.

"No, we just had dinner," Sachiko replied with a quick glance to Yumi, she didn't seem to be paying much attention.

". . .I don't entirely believe you," Youko said based off the tone in Sachiko's voice, it seemed like she didn't' want to talk about it right now. "Well it doesn't matter, if you havent' come out to Yumi-chan yet then there is nothing to get excited about. That being said, I know you already know Yumi-chan and I talked earlier while you were sleeping. I told her nothing about your feelings so there is no need to worry."

"Thank you," Sachiko replied, she had completely forgotten about that while on their date.

"You just make sure you both get home soon, send me a message or something when you get back. I want to make sure you got back safely," Youko said as Sachiko agreed before saying her goodbye's and hanging up.

_I wonder why she didn't mention we were on a date? . . .I suppose it doesn't matter, it's not a real date anyways, it's not like we're a couple._

Yumi sighed a little at the thought before glancing up to Sachiko, "I'm assuming she just wanted to check up on us?"

"Yes," Sachiko said thinking back to what Yumi asked her when she woke up earlier that day. ". . .Earlier when you asked me why I hated men. . ." Sachiko trailed off as Yumi looked up at her, "are you sure there wasn't' any other reason you asked? It's just kind of an odd question is all."

"Well. . ." Yumi said as she looked away from Sachiko.

_Tell her, this is a good chance._

"I…I guess I was just curious," Yumi replied followed by a sigh.

_You chickened out again. . ._

"Do you hate men?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi lifted her head and looked up at her curiously. Sachiko shrugged, "I can't let you be the only odd one, so I will ask you the same."

_It's not that I hate them, I just have no interest in them._

"I don't hate them but, I do think they are a little gross at times," Yumi replied with a sigh. "I guess I have mixed feelings."

"I know what you mean," Sachiko commented thinking of times her friends have pointed out guys and how she had not found them interesting at all. ". . .Let's make one more stop on our way home, we passed it on our way into town."

Yumi raised an eyebrow as she looked up to Sachiko who was looking towards a building coming up. Yumi smiled once she realized what it was.

-X-X-

Yumi smiled at Sachiko as she came out of the bathroom and pulled the last ribbon out of her hair. She set it on the small table next to the bed before climbing in and taking a deep breath.

_This never gets easier sleeping next to her._

"You look really nice with your hair down," Sachiko said feeling the same way as Yumi right now, it never did get easier to sleep next to her.

"Thank you," Yumi responded before yawning.

"I'll get the light," Sachiko said as she turned towards the lamp on her side of the bed and pulled the string shutting it off. The moonlight coming through the window made it light enough to barley see.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun," Yumi said as she kept her eyes on the ceiling, she could feel Sachiko settling back into bed.

"_She is beautiful. . ." _Sachiko thought as she felt something odd within her.

"It's a little cold isn't it?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced towards the window to make sure it was closed before nodding. She wasn't cold herself, but if Sachiko was then it didn't matter.

"Scoot closer, I'll keep you warm," Yumi said as she felt Sachiko slowly move closer to her until she was right up against her right side.

_The perfect end to a perfect date. . . If only it meant something. . ._

Sachiko sighed as she heard Yumi's thought, the feeling within her was growing. It was a mix of things she couldn't quite pinpoint, but it was quickly taking control.

"_This is it." _Sachiko thought to herself as she felt her heart race a little.

"Yumi, earlier when you asked me why I hated men, I gave you a very generic answer," Sachiko said as Yumi glanced down, Sachiko's head was resting on her shoulder.

"Yea, so?"

"_You can do this."_

". . .Well that answer was only half of it. . ."

"Half of it? Then what was the other half?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko looked up at her.

". . .It's easier if I show you," Sachiko said as she lifted herself with one arm until her face was closer with the now stunned Yumi.

"Sachiko. . .?"

"This is why," Sachiko said as she closed the distance between her and Yumi's lips. The kiss was gentle just like the accidental one earlier, but when Sachiko pulled way for a breath she felt a surge of emotions she couldn't describe, she wanted more.

_She kissed me? Sachiko kis—_

Sachiko didn't' even wait for a thought response from Yumi before going in for another one. This kiss more confident and firm than the last and feeling Yumi's hands on her shoulders only encouraged her to deepen it.

_She is kissing. . . me. . . I can't think right. . ._

After another minute Sachiko pulled away this time taking deeper breath along with Yumi who had an intoxicated look on her face. "Yumi, I don't like men because I like you. I mean. . ."

"I like you too," Yumi said before Sachiko could speak again. ". . .I would like if we could do that again too."

_Her lips. . ._

"You didn't have to ask for that," Sachiko smiled before closing the gap again. Tonight would be a little bit longer than expected.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright so it's been awhile, I realize :(. As I'm sure some of you know finals are coming up and I don't really get tests in my program I get big projects so I've been kind of busy. That being said I tried to get this out earlier, but I wasn't very happy with it. I still have thoughts about this one that will be discussed below so I don't spoil anything. Just know I'm sorry about the long post and it may be like this again for the next chapter because I'm in my final 2-3 weeks left of school._

_._

* * *

_Sachiko took a deep breath as she looked up to Yumi who was now sitting over top of her. It was the night of their first kiss and that first kiss led to many more._

"_I love you, Yumi," Sachiko said as Yumi stared at her for a moment. "I've always had feelings for you, I've just never known how to say it."_

"_I-I love you too," Yumi breathed as her eyes darted back and forth trying hard to read anything from Sachiko's facial expression._

Sachiko took a deep breath as her eyes opened and she saw the ceiling above her followed by a warmth next to her. She rubbed her eye as thoughts crossed her mind from the night before. She was having trouble remembering if it was a dream or reality.

She couldn't help but glance over to Yumi who was dead asleep, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She sat for a few more minutes thinking before standing from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror once the door was shut. She wasn't sure what to think, she could only remember the kisses. Sachiko touched her bottom lip with a finger as she remembered the night before.

_I kissed her, I told her I loved her, I even felt her tongue against mine. . . It was. . . Exciting._

_Knock, knock, knock. . ._

Sachiko quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she looked towards the bathroom door, the knocking was faint, but she could tell it was the front door. She quickly left the bathroom to go answer it while taking a quick look at Yumi who didn't notice the door.

As soon as she could she opened the door a crack and saw Youko standing with Touko.

"Good morning, may we come in?" Youko asked as Sachiko glanced back towards the bedroom.

"Yes, but we need to be quiet Yumi is still sleeping," Sachiko said as she opened the door and let them in.

"Did you just wake up yourself?" Youko asked noting the somewhat groggy look Sachiko's face held.

"I did," Sachiko confirmed as she offered them both a seat at the table.

"It's going on eleven in the morning, how are you just waking up?" Touko asked curiously as Sachiko paused for a moment.

"I was up late last night. . . I guess I couldn't sleep," Sachiko replied as she glanced towards the bedroom. She could clearly see Yumi sleeping still.

"Did Yumi stay up late too?" Touko asked noting that Yumi was still sleeping.

Sachiko looked from Yumi to Touko for a moment, "I guess we both had trouble sleeping."

_You're hiding something._

"You sent me that message right when you got home right? It was only about ten then, what did you two do that kept you up so long?" Youko asked as Sachiko looked to her for a second before tilting her head to the side.

"We played Jenga. . .?" Sachiko answered in a very questioning tone as Youko looked at her blankly while Touko frowned a little.

_So now that we've proven you're terrible at lying how about a real reason? _Youko thought.

_Dangit, I love Jenga, I wish I could have played. _Touko thought as Youko glanced over to her and shook her head a little bit. She couldn't believe Touko bought it.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter as long as you both are back safe and sound," Youko said as Sachiko smiled thankful that she wasn't going to press more. She wasn't really in the mood to be probed by Youko at the moment, she was actually waiting for Yumi to wake up. She just felt like she needed some alone time with her to talk.

"We're going swimming today, we wanted to know if you two wanted to join us," Touko said as Sachiko glanced to Yumi for a moment. "I mean, we're just using the pool here at the hotel, it looks really nice," Touko added as Sachiko looked back to her and smiled.

"I think that sounds like fun, but I want to wait until Yumi wakes up," Sachiko replied noticing Youko make an odd face for a moment. Sachiko could tell without hearing her thoughts that she was suspicious of something.

"Well the others are all getting ready right now, so I suppose just come outside when you and Onee-sama are ready," Touko said as Sachiko gave a nod while Touko and Youko stood from their seats and started towards the door.

"I will let her know, I'm sure she will want to go swimming too," Sachiko said as she walked towards the door to hold it open for them.

"I'm sure she will," Youko smiled as Touko opened the door.

_I don't know why you're lying about staying up late, I can only assume something happened,_

Sachiko just simply smiled towards Youko, she never looked her in the eye and she held the door.

_Alright, I get it, I'll leave you alone until I figure it out or you tell me._

"Thank you," Sachiko said as Youko turned to leave the room.

Sachiko sighed once the door was closed, she knew her Onee-sama was good at picking up on her mood even if others weren't. It was a gift and a curse that only her and Yumi seemed to have, though Yumi seemed to be becoming even more perceptive than her.

"Who was that?" Yumi asked as she walked into the room with a yawn and a stretch.

Sachiko immediately turned around a little frightened by the unexpected voice behind her. She calmed down instantly when she realized it was Yumi. "It was Onee-sama and Touko-chan, they've invited us to go swimming with them when we're ready."

"Swimming?" Yumi asked as she thought about it for a moment. "That sounds like fun, did you want to go?"

Sachiko nodded before making an odd face and sighing, ". . .I do, but…I think we should talk about last night first."

Yumi bit her bottom lip as she heard the words leave Sachiko's mouth, she knew it was coming. It was the first thing on her mind when she woke up.

_Does she regret it?_

Yumi looked down to the floor feeling unsure of herself now, she remembered just as well as Sachiko what was said the night before, but now they weren't in the moment. They were thinking clearer and it was entirely possible that Sachiko wanted to forget it ever happened.

"I. . . I'm sorry," Sachiko said with a sigh as she took a seat by the table. "I should have never done that."

_She regrets it._

"It's. . ." Yumi paused for a moment feeling saddened, "You don't have to apologize, I. . . I am happy it happened," Yumi said as she took the other open seat by the table. "I. . .I like women," Yumi explained with a heavy sigh. It was such a simple sentence but so hard to say. "I-I also like you, so if you don't want to be friends anymore, I. . ." Yumi paused obviously trying to hold back tears, "I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

_Last night should have never happened. . ._

"Do you think I hate you?" Sachiko asked a moment later feeling a little down by Yumi's words. Yumi just shrugged in response. "Yumi, it's my turn to tell the truth," Sachiko said as she sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. "Do you remember the other night when we were at dinner and I wasn't paying attention?" Sachiko asked as Yumi nodded. "I wasn't paying attention… because of you," Sachiko admitted with a sigh.

"I had planned to tell you this sometime this week and it's been on my mind for a while, but then last night happened and. . ." Sachiko trailed off thinking about the night before momentarily. "Then last night happened and I ended up going out to dinner with you and I even got you to accept that it was a date so I could pay, but what you don't know is how much I wanted it to be a real date. That kiss in the picture booth last night was painful, but it was also the reason I kissed you last night. I couldn't shake that picture out of my head and then seeing you like that, I just. . ." Sachiko sighed realizing she was talking faster and faster as she told Yumi everything.

_She wanted it to be a real date. . .?_

"I just couldn't stop myself, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to express how much I really have fallen for you."

_Fallen for me?_

Sachiko smiled "The truth is… I love you. I realized it a while ago and I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for a long time now."

Yumi's eyes went wide as she saw Sachiko bite her bottom lip and look down towards the table, it was something Sachiko did when she was unsure of a situation. _She…loves me. . ._

"Do you really mean that?" Yumi asked as Sachiko glanced to her and nodded.

"Yes, Yumi, I love you," Sachiko confirmed as Yumi paused for a moment before getting out of her chair and taking a step closer to Sachiko, both of them instantly becoming aware of the other. It was a very bold move by Yumi, but one she felt oddly drawn to.

"Can I?" Yumi asked moving her face closer to Sachiko who was now sitting up completely straight realizing what it was Yumi was doing.

Sachiko just simply nodded before feeling a rush of excitement throughout her body as she closed her eyes and felt Yumi get closer and closer until their lips were touching. For a moment neither of them dared move a muscle. It was as if they were holding still to confirm what they felt not only for themselves but for each other.

After a few more seconds pause Yumi finally slowly pulled away opening her eyes just as slowly to see Sachiko still with her eyes closed. Words could not express the feeling Yumi was experiencing right now as all of her concerns and worries revolving her feelings for Sachiko were cracked. They remained only slightly due to the fact that she still couldn't tell if she was dreaming this or not.

"I-I love you" Yumi said weakly as Sachiko's eyes opened to see the uncertainty on Yumi's face, but it wasn't uncertainty in her words. It was uncertainty of whether she should be saying what she felt, she knew like herself, Yumi had no previous relationship experience. She knew the exact hesitation Yumi was having when trying to speak three simple words. She also knew how happy it made her to hear those words leave Yumi's mouth.

"I love you too," Sachiko replied hoping it would have the same effect on Yumi as it did her.

_Ask her. . ._

"Uhh," Yumi said followed by an unsteady breath, she could feel her nerves coming back to her already. "I-I. . . Is it too early to ask if you umm…"

Sachiko looked at Yumi with a raised eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?" Yumi asked in a questioning tone as she felt her face flush red. "I mean you don't have to answer that, it is too soon, I've never done this before and umm—"

"Yes," Sachiko said stopping Yumi from becoming even more of a mumbling mess. "I would like that very much, Yumi."

_Yes!? She said yes! Sachiko just said yes. . .! What if it is too soon though? What if she said yes because you cornered her and she felt like she had to? _

"You're sure? I-I mean it's not too soon is it?" Yumi asked as she stopped and thought about it more for a second.

"I don't think it's too soon," Sachiko said as Yumi glanced up to her. "I may not look it, but I've always thought about love, especially once I met you. I think I like the idea that love can happen anywhere and at any time. I don't feel like it should have rules with it, so that is why I don't think it is too soon. If it makes you happy and it feels right then there isn't a problem."

_I wonder if she has ever told anyone else that? I'm happy she thought of it more once she met me, it almost doesn't seem real for her to say that._

"It makes me happy," Yumi smiled as she took her seat again at the table. She was still a little stunned that this was reality.

"You know last night. . . I am very happy it happened too," Sachiko said before blushing a little and standing from her chair. "I'm glad I was able to share my first kiss and the many that followed with you," she continued before turning and walking towards the bedroom leaving Yumi.

_The many that followed. . . I liked it too. I want more to follow! I wonder if she will let me kiss her again on this trip? I mean she is my girlfriend now. . . Oh that is weird to think, Sachiko is __my__ girlfriend._

"I wouldn't mind if we did it again," Sachiko shyly added as she entered the room and feeling her heart race a little. Yumi's thought was basically what she was thinking herself.

"What about right now then?" Yumi asked as she entered the room following Sachiko. She didn't even wait for a response before taking steps closer to Sachiko and waiting patiently.

_What are you doing, this might be too direct._

Sachiko simply turned around not caring that she was blushing deeply in front of Yumi and looked down at her. She could feel her heart pounding now as many thoughts raced through her head ultimately leading to the point where she would lean down and carefully place a kiss on Yumi's lips.

This kiss was more firm and more confident than the one that just took place in the other room. It more resembled the ones from the night before where passions were high. She didn't even realize she was holding Yumi's arms when the kiss finally came to an end.

"I-I'm sorry, I just. . ."

_This is just like that dream. . ._

"More. . " Yumi said faintly as Sachiko paused for a moment. The tone of Yumi's voice, the look in her eyes, or perhaps the way she looked up at her, whatever it was, Sachiko lost her breath to it. Just like the night before, Sachiko found herself lost in the moment as her lips pressed against Yumi's again.

**30 minutes later. . .**

Sachiko took a deep breath as she glanced over towards her phone that had started ringing on the stand by the bed. "I should probably get that," she said to Yumi who was laying underneath her with an almost intoxicated look on her face.

Yumi just simply watched as Sachiko grabbed her phone and answered it while plopping down next to her.

"Hello?" Sachiko answered as she looked to the ceiling and took another breath.

_She is so beautiful. . _

Sachiko smiled as she kept her eyes on the ceiling, she was feeling the same way about Yumi.

"Sachiko, is Yumi-chan awake yet?" Youko asked as Sachiko glanced over to Yumi and smiled a little.

"Yes, she is awake now," Sachiko said as Yumi stared at her lost in her own thoughts. "I think she may need some more time though for a shower and breakfast."

"That is fine, I was just calling to check in. I'm sure she can find her way down to the pool though by herself, I mean if you open your door you can basically see it," Youko explained as Sachiko paused for a moment.

"Y-Yes but I haven't eaten breakfast either, I was waiting for Yumi," Sachiko replied as Yumi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm, as I recall you were always the one saying that I shouldn't have to wait to eat breakfast with you when you slept over at my house," Youko said as Sachiko thought for a moment, she could recall saying that to her Onee-sama on multiple occasions.

". . .I realize now that I was mistaken," Sachiko simply responded after a moment's pause.

"Mistaken, huh?. . . I'm going to assume you realized you were mistaken once Yumi-chan came into the picture," Youko said as the phone line went silent.

". . .It seems you're quite the mind reader yourself," Sachiko replied a moment later as she glanced to Yumi who just smiled at her. She was completely unaware of any meaning Sachiko's words might have.

"I can't read minds, I just have a knack for pointing out the obvious," Youko countered before glancing around to make sure no one heard her. "That is also what is leading me to believe that something happened last night. You seem more…alive or… I don't know you seem happier, I suppose."

"Well of course I am, we are all going swimming today," Sachiko replied causing Youko to sigh, it was painfully obvious Sachiko was avoiding her."

". . .I suppose you are happy to see Yumi in a bikini," Youko said the phone line went silent she could only picture Sachiko's face. "Just something to think about for not letting me know what happened."

"I. . ." Sachiko paused as she glanced to Yumi for a moment and took a deep breath. "It was lovely talking with you Onee-sama, we will see you shortly," Sachiko said a moment later before hanging up the phone, she had been too wrapped up in the night before and this day to even think about that.

"Is everything alright?" Yumi asked noticing the sudden change in Sachiko's mood.

"E-Everything is fine, they'll be at the pool outside when we're ready," Sachiko simply responded with a deep breath.

"Then I'll go get ready," Yumi said as she climbed out of bed and went towards the bathroom. "By the way. . . Thank you for this morning…I-I love you," Yumi added before quickly shutting the bathroom door and blushing immensely. She had just made out with her for the second time in twenty four hours, but she still found it hard to say those simple words. It brought with it a mix of emotions for her. The same mix that Sachiko felt hearing those words from Yumi. It was odd hearing it, but it made her feel wonderful.

"_I love you too," _Sachiko thought to herself as she stood up from the bed to get ready herself. As soon as she grabbed her own bikini she immediately pictured Yumi before looking away from it. "_Onee-sama is cruel."_

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so here are the thoughts I have with this chapter. The relationship does feel a little rushed to me, but I'm alright with it because I wanted it to hurry along as I've stated before. I also want the girls to be a little bold about it. The next chapter I think will convey this better, at least that is what I'm hoping for. So without going into any details of what it will be, I will just end this here with a cya next time, thank you for the comments, and forgive me for my slow posting speed!


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Hey! I don't really have much to say unfortuantely except that this chapter is the first part of a 2 part chapter. The second part probably won't be as long though, but that could change. I also did start another story, I have the first chapter done but I haven't posted it because I feel this story already takes long enough between posts. So what I may day with it is work on it here and there and then just post a few chapters at a time. I'm not sure yet, I haven't even touched it since I finished the first chapter, but it's a story I've wanted to do for awhile. In fact I have another version of it that is already 4 chatpers that also have not been posted. I have a lot of FF that hasn't made it to the website. Anyways thats about all I have for this one, I hope you enjoy the story!

.

* * *

Sachiko glanced from the sky to her Onee-sama who was in the poolside chair beside her. She hadn't quite heard what she had said that or she wanted to avoid the question. Sachiko was having a hard enough time laying where she was while all of her friends played games in the pool.

"Is everything alright? You don't seem like you want to be here much, you look bored staring at the sky like you are," Youko said as Sachiko sighed.

"I'm not bored, I just like cloud watching," Sachiko said as Youko looked at her blankly before glancing to the sky above them.

"I don't see any clouds though?" Youko questioned as Sachiko glanced up and immediately cursed to herself inwardly. "You know, I'm surprised you've kept your feelings hidden for this long with lying skills like that. Why don't you go swim with the others?"

Sachiko looked at Youko seriously for a moment before sighing and shaking her head, she almost seemed irritated now.

"Ah, so that is what's going on," Youko commented as Sachiko glanced to her again. "Yumi-chan is in a bathing suit right in front of you, so you're looking at the sky so it won't be obvious that you can't take your eyes off her."

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko snapped as she glanced towards her friends who were still playing their game completely unaware of anything they were saying.

"Do you really think they can hear us over all that splashing?" Youko asked as Sachiko sighed.

"It's still dangerous saying such things out loud," Sachiko replied as she glanced to Yumi and almost lost her breath. Youko definitely wasn't wrong about her having trouble keeping her eyes off Yumi. In fact it was the only thing on her mind right now.

"You know she has been looking at you a lot too," Youko mentioned as Sachiko glanced down at herself and all the sudden felt very self-aware. It hadn't even dawned on her that she would also be in a bikini, she was too caught up in watching Yumi.

"You're delusional," Sachiko simply replied as she glanced to Yumi for a moment before looking away.

"And you're a terrible liar," Youko chuckled as Sachiko turned to her with squinted eyes, "you know it's hard to make a threat when your blushing so much."

"I-I'm not blushing, I may have just gotten sunburnt is all."

"Might I ask how you got sunburnt with all those clouds up above?" Youko asked with a glance towards Sachiko who went to say something but paused before taking a deep breath, she had been defeated.

"Alright, fine I was looking at Yumi," Sachiko admitted with a sigh as she glanced back towards the pool, "it's hard to keep my eyes off her, she is just so. . ."

"Beautiful?" Youko asked as Sachiko smiled and nodded as the word echoed in her mind. Youko just simply watched for a moment, she had never seen Sachiko lose herself like this, uncaring if anyone saw her staring at Yumi. All her feelings showing plainly for the world to see on her face.

"Why can't you tell her?" Youko asked a moment later as Sachiko snapped out of it and took a deep breath. "Watching you is almost painful. I believed you when you said you loved her, but until just now I never realized it was this severe."

"Severe?" Sachiko questioned as she took another breath, her heart was racing right now but she wasn't sure why.

"In all my time knowing you, I've never seen you look at someone that way. Heck, I've never really seen anyone look at anybody that way before."

"I've never felt this way about anybody before," Sachiko said as she looked at Yumi, smiling when Yumi looked back at her.

"You know she looks at you the same," Youko said glancing towards Yumi, "that girl is head over heels for you Sachiko, just as you are for her."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well you two have been staring into one another's eyes for almost a full minute now," Youko pointed out as Sachiko turned towards Youko and sighed. "I don't mean anything by it, I'm just saying if we left you two in a room alone you would probably make out for hours."

"T-That's absurd," Sachiko argued as she looked away from Youko trying hard to hide her blush.

"I know it is, you can't even tell her you love her, but the way you two look at each other," Youko shook her head a little, "anyone would think you two were lovers. . . I mean if you think about it, I guess you are really, I mean you love her she loves you."

"I'm going to go swimming," Sachiko said standing up quickly from the chair she had been laying in. Youko just chuckled to herself, seeing this side of Sachiko was fun. Now she would get her first opportunity to see them together since the day before. She was still certain something had happened, Sachiko just seemed to be in a very good mood for no reason.

"Sachiko-sama, do you want to play our game with us?" Noriko asked as Sachiko climbed into the pool before shaking her head.

"No thank you, I just wanted a break from the sun."

"I think I'm going to sit this one out too," Yumi said before turning towards Sachiko and swimming over towards her as she was in a corner of the pool by herself.

_I wonder if Yumi has told her yet?_

Sachiko glanced towards the group of her friends, she wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly who thought it yet though considering three of them were still looking over towards her.

"What were you and Youko-sama talking about?" Yumi asked as she leaned up against the side of the pool next to Sachiko and watched the other girls play their game.

"Nothing in particular," Sachiko said as she glanced towards Youko who was watching the game being played, "she was just asking about our night. I can't necessarily tell her what we did though."

Yumi paused for a moment thinking about how that would play out, she pictured her and Sachiko telling her together followed by Youko's jaw dropping. Of course this was followed by them sitting on a couch together as Youko paced back and forth saying whatever it was she was saying.

Sachiko smiled at this thought, it seemed Yumi thought of her like the proper older sister always telling them what was safe and what wasn't. Sachiko had perceived her the same way, probably because she always wanted to know their business. It never really bothered Sachiko though, she knew Youko was always just looking out for her.

"She would freak out if she knew that happened," Yumi agreed as she glanced over to Youko for a moment.

"Especially since we did it before officially becoming a couple."

"We didn't have time, you kissed me before either of us could ask," Yumi pointed out as Sachiko tilted her head to the side a little.

"That may be true, but it is your fault for making me feel this way. I have been trying for so long not to do what I did last night because I was afraid of what might happen between us," Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled.

_How could I have been so blind. . .?_

"You know when you were on the phone with Youko-sama, I kept thinking about the accidental kiss. I was surprised you wanted the picture, it made me happy because then it wasn't odd that I wanted one."

"I was thinking about that kiss while on the phone with her," Sachiko admitted, "in fact I have been thinking about them all morning. I sort of wish they didn't want us here right now."

_She wants to be alone with me?_

"What would you rather be doing?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I just want to be with you right now."

_What would you rather be doing? You want to be alone with her too. . ._

"Do they have any plans for later today?"

"I'm not sure," Sachiko replied with a quick glance to Youko, "Onee-sama would be the one to ask, but she will want to know why."

_Youko-sama can be nosy, I wonder if she is afraid to tell her for some reason. Then again, I don't think I want to tell her quite yet._

"We could tell her we are tired after being out here all day," Sachiko suggested as Youko looked at her with a wink that caused her to blush slightly and avert her eyes.

"That is true, but what would we do the rest of the day then?"

"There is a trail not far from here that I want to go to. I think they are planning on going sometime this week, but I think it would better if I could bring just you," Sachiko explained as Yumi nodded, any alone time with Sachiko sounded nice.

"Then let's tell her we are going to the store for something, you're coming along because you don't want me going alone," Yumi suggested as Sachiko thought about it for a moment.

"That is a good idea, let's go tell her," Sachiko said as she turned to climb out of the pool with Yumi right behind her.

_Just act natural, you are only lying to be alone with your girlfriend. . ._

Yumi blushed deeply for a second at the thought which made Sachiko turn towards her and blush deeply when Yumi's thoughts turned to memories of her and Sachiko together.

"A-Are you alright?" Sachiko asked as Yumi cleared her mind before taking a breath and nodding.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said before taking Sachiko's hand and walking towards Youko who covered her eyes from the sun so she could see the two standing before her better.

"Sorry, it's really cloudy," Youko teased as Yumi raised an eyebrow and Sachiko squinted at her.

_I don't see any clouds. _Yumi thought as she looked up at the sky causing Youko to smile.

_See Sachiko, look at her she doesn't seem to even have a clue what I was talking about._

Sachiko rolled her eyes with a sigh, "we came over to tell you that we are going to go to the store quick, we shouldn't be gone long."

"Which one?" Youko asked curiously as Sachiko thought for a moment.

"Just the general store in town," Yumi answered for Sachiko who just looked at for briefly before nodding.

"Oh, there is a general store?" Youko asked before sitting up in her chair, "I think I'll join you, I need to pick something up from there too."

Sachiko looked to Yumi who was just as clueless as to what to say as she was, "a-alright. . ."

_What are the odds!_

Youko stood from her chair before going to the edge of the pool.

"I-I guess it will have to wait," Sachiko said loud enough for Yumi to hear as Youko told their friends they were leaving for a little while.

"Don't worry, we will be alone later tonight," Yumi said with a smile as Youko turned to walk back towards them.

"We could get a movie or something," Yumi suggested as Youko approached them.

"Are you ready to go?"

Sachiko just simply nodded as she turned to follow Youko back to their rooms. "I'll just wait out here for you," Youko said as she went into her own room to change and grab her things.

"Let's go get our things," Sachiko said as she followed Yumi into their own room. Once inside Sachiko sighed, "I should have guessed something like this would happen."

"It could be worse, she could be sleeping over tonight," Yumi said as Sachiko nodded.

"Yea I suppose that would worse," Sachiko agreed as she bent over to grab some clothes before something odd crossed her mind. "Wait, why would her sleeping over be bad for us it's not like we had anything planned for later to…"

Yumi blushed deeply as she looked at Sachiko, "I need to use the bathroom, wait for me outside."

Sachiko remained still for a moment before glancing to the bed they were sharing and looking back at the bathroom door. She didn't even know what to think, but she did as she was told and went outside after she finished changing.

"You alright?" Youko asked as soon as Sachiko came out of her and Yumi's room. She could only give a slight nod before taking a deep breath, she really wanted to know what Yumi had planned. Furthermore how did she not know? She had heard Yumi's thoughts plenty of times before so why hadn't she heard this one?

Youko sighed as Sachiko looked over to her, the look on Youko's face said she didn't believe Sachiko at all.

"I'm fine, I just. . ."

"When the time is right you will be able to tell her, you don't need to rush it," Youko interrupted as Sachiko went to say something but ended up just smiling. It wasn't often Youko was wrong about her thoughts, but this time was different and Sachiko saw it as the perfect opportunity to get her to stop asking questions.

"You're right," Sachiko smiled for a moment before the door opened and Yumi stepped out wearing a light blue sundress.

_Sachiko you're staring._

Sachiko cleared her throat as she glanced back to Youko for a moment before looking back at Yumi, "are you ready to go?"

Youko chuckled as she started to walk down the stairs followed by Sachiko who was cursing her and Yumi who was clueless that anything at all was happening.

_I hope she likes my dress, I don't get to wear it much. I hope she forgot about what I said in the bedroom too, I have no idea what I was thinking._

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked with an outstretched hand as Yumi came to the bottom of the stairs.

"S-Sorry," Yumi replied snapping out of her thoughts and smiling as she took Sachiko's hand.

"You two are really close, it's very cute," Youko said with a wink before turning and quietly laughing to herself.

"_If she only knew how close we really are," _Yumi thought with a smile as she glanced up to Sachiko for a moment. _"I'm just glad that everything worked out the way it did. Thinking about saying I love you though still gives me that weird feeling in my stomach. . ."_

Sachiko just simply responded by squeezing her hand just a little tighter for a moment. If Yumi could read her mind she would be hearing something very similar.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**A/N: **Hey so here is this chapter, I don't think it's quite as long as the others but I enjoy this one personally. I'm sorry for the delay in posts as I always say whenever I post a chapter of anything. That being said the next chapter will probably take as long because I plan on posting the 2nd chapter of the other very short story I started and I have another story coming up in mid July. I am also going out of state for about a week and a half next week so that will keep me busy too. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry for it taking so long.

* * *

Youko glanced over her shoulder, she had noticed that Sachiko and Yumi had slowed down behind her and were looking at the bag Yumi had with her. "Is everything alright? You're walking so slow I keep getting ahead of you."

Sachiko shook her head, "no, we forgot something back at the hotel room. I think we are going to go get it quick, you should just keep going we will catch up with you at the store."

_Some quality time alone, I think this might be good for the both of you._

"Alright, I'll wait for you at the store then," Youko agreed before turning and leaving the two.

_Oh my gosh it worked! _Yumi thought as she watched Youko start walking.

"Let's go grab your stuff," Sachiko said as the two turned away from Youko and started walking the opposite direction. It would only be about twenty steps or so before Sachiko glanced back to make sure Youko hadn't change her mind. "I don't think she is coming back," Sachiko said as Youko kept walking.

"She didn't even question us, I wonder if she is alright?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shrugged even though she had gotten Youko's thought, "maybe she just didn't want to walk back to the room."

"I'm glad she didn't seeing as though we aren't going to the room," Sachiko replied with a smile while grabbing her phone. "We should have plenty of time to enjoy our afternoon together and still be back for any dinner they may or may not have planned."

"So where are we off to then?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko pointed towards an opening in the woods near an old green wooden sign that looked like it was about ready to fall apart. She could tell it was a trail nearby the sign, but the faded or sometimes missing words on the sign made it hard to make out what it was saying.

"This is that place I was talking about earlier, it has a very nice view of the lake nearby we just have to walk to it. I knew we were also right next to it so that is why I stopped Onee-sama here so we wouldn't have to walk as much," Sachiko explained before glancing back one last time to ensure Youko wasn't following them.

"They were this close to where we are staying?" Yumi asked as she looked down the road, she could see the sign out front of the hotel they were staying at. You couldn't really read what it said from where they were but it was visible.

"Yep, that is why we should have enough time to do what we want," Sachiko nodded with a glance over towards the hotel sign, "now let's get going, I think you're really going to like this place."

_Of course I am going to like this place, I get to go there alone with you._

Sachiko smiled at Yumi's thought before pulling out her phone and finding Youko's number, "I should probably send her a text and tell her we are not coming back."

"What are you going to tell her?" Yumi asked as Sachiko thought for a moment.

"I'll just tell her you found what you needed in your bag on a second look though and we are just going to go for a walk instead."

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shrugged while looking ahead at an opening coming up. "I wonder if she will confront us if she does suspect us. . .?" Yumi questioned to herself before feeling Sachiko's arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her close for a moment.

"I wouldn't worry about her right now, if she knows and wants to tell us then she will, but right now I'm more interested in this and you," Sachiko explained pointing ahead at the lake view before them.

"It's beautiful," Yumi said with a smile as she looked out across the lake. The wind wasn't blowing which caused an almost mirror like effect.

"Yes it is," Sachiko said a moment later as Yumi looked up to her realizing that Sachiko had said that while staring at her.

Yumi blushed as she looked back at the lake and tried to contain a smile, "I-I was talking about the lake."

"I wasn't," Sachiko responded softly as Yumi remained looking away shyly. Sachiko loved this side of her. There was just something about the Yumi reacted she was shy that Sachiko loved, it was always hard for her to look away, "come on let's go grab a bench."

Yumi just simply nodded before feeling Sachiko tug on her hand and lead her over to the bench where she would take a seat beside her and look out towards the lake again. Sachiko just simple sat looking at her with a silly smile on her face as she glanced behind Yumi and then to the sides of them.

_What is she doing?_

Sachiko looked out to the lake for a moment still holding her smile as she slowly reached for Yumi's hand again this time interlacing her fingers with Yumi's.

Yumi quickly glanced down to her hand before lifting her head and immediately being surprised by Sachiko's lips catching hers. Yumi blinked once or twice before feeling Sachiko pull quickly glanced behind her, the only people she saw were walking away from them unaware.

_What if anyone saw that?!_

"I looked before I did it, you don't think I'm that careless do you?" Sachiko asked in a teasing manner as Yumi pressed her lips together wanting to say something but knowing Sachiko would counter it. "It seemed like the perfect time to do it."

Yumi sighed as she looked around quickly, "it was, but it would be more perfect if it was a proper kiss."

Sachiko smiled widely from this as she once again closed the distance between her and Yumi's lips. For a minute everything was silent, Yumi wasn't thinking anything, she wasn't thinking anything. It was just them sharing a special moment in a place they both would remember.

Sachiko's eyes opened a moment later when she felt Yumi pull away and clear her throat as she put her head down and blushed a little. Sachiko just simple glanced to her side noticing the people walking by who gave her an odd look.

_Yea, we saw you. _The passerby's thought as Sachiko turned back towards the lake waiting for them to leave. She couldn't hide the embarrassment brought on by their thoughts.

_They didn't say anything, they did not say a thing, deep breaths. . . _Yumi thought as she glanced to Sachiko. _Oh my gosh her face is red, look away, it's too cute. . . She never blushes though, I have to look!_

Of course Yumi's thoughts were only reddening Sachiko's face even more as she picked up on them causing her to eventually bite her bottom lip.

_She is just trying to seduce me now. . ._

Sachiko's eyes went wide as she quickly looked to Yumi who had a dreamy look in her eyes before pulling Sachiko into another kiss.

_She wasn't ready for this…. I don't care. _Yumi thought as she continued the kiss she had broken earlier.

One kiss would turn into a few kisses and after a while the two would separate both with a dreamy look on their face. Yumi smiled as she glanced to her left seeing no one in sight, "that was wonderful."

"That is one way to put it," Sachiko smiled back at her before standing from the bench and taking a deep breath. "Why don't we continue down the trail a little farther? I think there is some better spots to view the lake from."

Yumi nodded as she stood from the bench and felt Sachiko immediately take her hand intertwining their fingers like she had on the bench.

"There isn't as many people either," Sachiko whispered to Yumi as her face went red and thoughts started crossing her mind that would cause Sachiko's face to go equally as red. "L-let's go."

**A few hours later. . .**

"Where did they say they were going?" Touko asked curiously as Youko sighed frustratingly before pressing the dial button on her phone and putting it back up to her ear.

"They just said they were going on a walk, but they should have been back by now," Youko answered as she turned from Touko to pace a little as the phone rang once before going to voicemail. "This is a terrible time to not answer your phone Sachiko! I'm going to give Yumi and her an earful when they return!"

"I'll try to call Onee-sama," Touko said as she took out her own phone and found Yumi's number, but just like Sachiko's it went straight to voicemail. "They must have their phones off."

"Why would they both have them off? It's getting rather dark and they are alone," Youko said as she paced back and forth a few more times before shaking her head. ". . .I'm calling the police, something is wrong."

"You don't really think something bad happened to them do you?" Touko asked all of the sudden becoming just as worried as Youko was, it wasn't like Sachiko and Yumi to do something like this.

"I don't know, but if something did and we wait any longer it could be bad," Youko reasoned as she looked to her phone once again.

"Wait!" Touko exclaimed as Youko looked up at her and noticed her pointing at two shadowy figures walking towards them. When Youko heard a familiar voice followed by a giggle she turned her phone off and started walking towards the figures with haste.

"Where have you two been?" Youko asked stopping Sachiko and Yumi in their tracks as they looked up at her a little confused.

"W-We were out on a walk, I told you that," Sachiko responded as Youko lifted her phone for them to see.

"Then why did you not answer when I called you?"

Yumi looked away from Youko for a moment recalling when they turned their phones off on the trail so they could spend a little more quality time alone.

"T-They died," Sachiko answered as Youko looked at her with a look that said she was upset and didn't believe a word of it. She looked to Yumi for a moment before noticing something that brought some surprise to her facial expression.

"Where did you two walk to?" Touko asked as she approached the three.

"Nowhere in particular, we were just exploring around the area really," Yumi answered as she looked up to Sachiko who she could tell was keeping a straight face.

"Next time charge your phone or tell me when you are coming back, I almost called the police! I thought you two had been kidnapped," Youko explained as Sachiko rolled her eyes. "Go plug your phones in both of you. . ."

"We will, Onee-sama, we are sorry for worrying you," Sachiko said even though she felt like Youko was being a little too much like her mother right now. She knew Youko only had the best intentions.

_It's not quite dark enough to hide that hickey on Yumi's neck. . ._

Sachiko stopped walking for a moment as she quickly lifted her head and glanced to Yumi instantly noticing the spot.

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked as Sachiko glanced to Youko for a moment before turning back to Yumi and smiling.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something," Sachiko responded before taking a step forward and taking Yumi's hand again.

_That is odd, I think Onee-sama just called Sachiko-sama, Sachiko. . . _

"I thought you were going to give them an earful?" Touko asked as Youko looked to her silent for a moment before thinking of an excuse.

"They both looked pretty tired and it's getting a little late to be talking loudly out here, I think it can wait until tomorrow."


End file.
